Sarah vs The One
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: AU: What if the Intersect wasn't a computer but something used to defeat an enemy bent on ruling the world.  Heaven and Hell needs to protect Chuck at all costs so they send their best soldiers to do it.  Charah fluff like you've never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, before you read this. Please understand this is AU, meaning Alternate Universe, meaning this is going to be way out there. This will not be like my current story True Friendship. To be honest, its more like Leather Clad Series meets Sarah, Sam, and Lady Valkrie meets Supernatural. It will be a darker take on Chuck comedy but as always I promise the most unique Charah Fluffy Goodness you've ever seen.**

**So why did I write this? Here's the thing, this is my therapy. I just wanted to have fun and what is more fun then writing about two of your favorite shows. Although this story is dominate Chuck, it has Supernatural sprinkled in also. **

**I wouldn't really consider this a crossover as opposed to definitely AU. Look, this was just meant to be fun. What I would like to hear is if you think this would be worth continuing and just maybe even exchange some cool ideas. I love talking Chuck and Supernatural so bring it on. **

**True Friendship is my more serious story, this is not. Please just have some fun and enjoy my take on combining my two favorite shows.**

**As always, I only own Chuck and Supernatural on DVD, and that is it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - In The Beginning<br>**

It was a dark and stormy night off the western coast of Florida. Hurricane season was in full force and if one was to look out over the stormy waters of the Gulf, you would think the mother of all Hurricanes was approaching. However looks could be quite deceiving on this stormy night; there was no hurricane in the gulf but there was definitely a storm coming…

Steve was just closing up his small restaurant located near the beach in the booming town of Saint Petersburg, FL. It was approaching midnight and although normally his small Italian restaurant would be packed, especially during baseball season with the Rays in the playoff hunt once again. Tonight though, there was an eerie silence that engulfed the tiny restaurant. Matter of fact, Steve noticed that everyone along the usually active gulf drive was finished for the night.

Steve knew that storms were a regular occurrence in this part of the state. He might not of grown up in Florida but after graduating from Stanford and moving here a few years ago, he quickly got used to the somewhat strange weather patterns of Florida. Even so, there was something about this night that just left a coldness that seeped into the bones themselves. Very odd feeling for a summer night in Florida.

Steve had already sent the staff home and was just finishing up entering the sparse receipts from the days customer into the computer. He smiled as he noticed the computer acting up once again, frozen at the update screen. Staring at the screen he couldn't help but think back to his college days at Stanford. There was always one 'nerd' he could rely on to fix any and all computer problems. He looked over to his phone and actually thought about calling his close friend. He could just hear it now, "So Steve, what did you do to the computer this time? I told you stop downloading porn…"

Steve laughed to himself. His college days were always some of the best memories of his life. The tight group of friends, they called themselves the 'Saturday's Warriors.' He never quite understood what that meant to him, he thought it just sounded cool. They totaled seven in all and there were never a group of friends tighter than they were. Steve's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise coming from the back of the kitchen.

He turned around to look behind him but did not notice anything. Although you could never be too safe, the restaurant was actually in a nicer part of town. Even so, he decided to get up to check. He paused momentarily as the lights in the restaurant started to flicker. 'Must be the storm,' he thought as he headed towards the kitchen.

He walked through the side door and entered into the kitchen which was now dimly lit. It suddenly got really cold as Steve looked deeper into the kitchen. 'What the hell is going on' he thought as he cautiously walked towards the back of the kitchen to where the food supply closet was. It was then the radio suddenly came on, causing to Steve to jump in surprise.

The lights once again began to flicker as the rumbling from the thunderstorm outside practically shook the walls of the small restaurant. This time Steve felt it. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a while. Not since the days at Stanford had he had this feeling. He reached for a butcher knife that was lying on the counter next to him. He had to pause at he looked at his weapon. Yeah a lot of good this is going to be he quipped. Which prompted his next move which was to quickly make his way to the supply closet. He had to find salt and he had to do it now.

He rounded the corner just inches from the supply closet when the first 'thing' materialized right in front of him.

"Whatcha lookin fo boy?" Hissed the red eyed demon, saliva dripping from its long sharpened teeth.

Steve instantly brought up his knife, aiming for the heart of the demon that stood in front of him. It was useless as two more demons materialized right next to him pinning his arms to his side. Their grip was practically ripping his arms apart. Steve knew better than this. He had gotten slow since his hunting days… since Stanford. And now he would pay the ultimate price.

"Ohhh boy weez waited long times to gets you." The demon in front of Steve grabbed his chin as he got right up in his face. "Weez goin enjoy dis." The demon opened its mouth wide to devour Steve's face.

Steve closed his eyes as he quickly recited the last rites. These demons may take his body but his soul would be free. Steve heard a very loud and discomforting crack as something warm sprayed across his face. He felt the grips of the two demons holding his arms suddenly go limp.

That is when he braved, opening his eyes. What he saw shocked him. Laying in pieces all around him were the demons or what remained of them. It did not take him long to find out who his savior was as a tall, well-built man approached him from the front. The man had short cropped black hair and steely black eyes.

The man looked to where Steve was staring at the remains of the Demons. "I know, such disgusting creatures. But don't worry Stevie boy, I'm going to fix that."

Steve could see the man look off into space as if he was contemplating something big. "How do you know my name?" Steve studied the man closer. If it was possible, it felt like the air just dropped ten more degrees.

"Let's just say I need your help." The man gave a wooden smile.

"What can I help you with?" Steve may not be caught up with things nowadays, but he knew no normal man would be able to take out three Demons single handedly. No, he had to watch himself with this one.

"I'm looking for something very, very valuable. A talisman so to speak."

'Oh Shit.' Steve thought to himself. He had to stay calm but he knew eventually it wouldn't matter. The Prophecy was already in motion. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know what you're talking about." Steve tried to act innocent.

"Now see, you do know the commandments don't you. Thou shalt not lie to the Lord your God." The tall man leaned his head to one side as if talking to a child.

"Sir I'm really sorry but I have no…" Steve never finished as he was lifted off the ground by his throat.

"Now my child, I'll ask this only one more time. Where is the Talisman?"

Steve was barely hanging on to consciousness as he forced out a reply. "I… don't… know…"

"Thou hath sinned against the Lord thy God. Now thou must repent." The man effortlessly pulled Steve toward him where he placed a gentle kiss on Steve's forehead. "Thou shall be forgiven my son." The man snapped Steve's neck like a twig. The passive visage of the man suddenly changed as his mouth opened wide.

A sudden rush of wind filled the room as Steve's soul was sucked out of his body and into the essence of the man still holding him by the neck. The man licked his lips as the transfer was complete but then he brought his other hand around and placed it on Steve's lifeless body.

"Come back to me my son."

The dark haired man's hand suddenly began to glow as Steve's body convulsed as a literal blackness enveloped him. Once the blackness was gone, Steve or what could only be described as Steve's vessel was suddenly awake and standing on its own.

The dark haired man let Steve go as he stood back to admire his handy work.

The Steve vessel, dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I will go and do what thou commandeth."

"Very good my son. No go and find more of your brothers and sisters and bring them unto me." He gave a twisted smile as he looked at the result of his latest convergence. He had finally perfected it. No more mishaps or abominations like these Demons that lay scattered around the floor. It would not be long and he would have his glory. He would be the one true God over all of creation. The only thing that stood in his way was this Talisman. He must find this Talisman or as others have called it, the Intersect…

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p><strong>{Somewhere in France}<strong>

The waitress looked over at her newest customer. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by this man. He was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. Everything about him was just heavenly. His presence alone made her almost speechless. She had never seen him before, never seen anyone like him before, was it possible that she had fallen in love at first sight? How could that be, she never believed in that kind of thing but just something about him left her in awe…

She finally was able to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat as she approached the man sitting at the far table, away from all the other customers. It was nearing night time but if it was possible, she swore there was a glow about this man. She double checked to make sure she had her order pad, her pen, and that everything was prim and proper. She paused as she looked down at her attire. She was dressed in her waitress uniform which was very classy, especially since this was one of the more popular restaurants around town, but for whatever reason, she suddenly felt way under dressed. Even so she approached the man.

"Can I take your order sir." Her breath caught as the man looked up to her and smiled. His smile calmed every nerve in her body. Every part of her ached for this man.

"My child, I will just have some bread and water."

He could have asked for her first born and she would have given it to him. She was completely taken by this man. "Yes… Yes sir."

The man reached out and touched her arm. "Child, it's okay. I'm expecting a guest and…"

The man never finished as a tall red haired man in a dark black Armani suit approached his table and sat down.

The waitress suddenly felt cold as she looked at this newcomer. Even with the warmth of the gentle, beautiful man, the site of this new red haired man caused her to shiver.

"Be gone child. Fetch me some red wine and the house special. As raw as you can darling." The red haired man smiled but that smile caused the waitress to quickly turn and leave the table.

"Do you really have to be like that all the time, brother?"

The red haired man stopped smiling as he looked upon his brother. "Don't question me Michael. You're not the one bound for eternity to roam this Godforsaken land crawling around like some snake."

"Lucifer, it was your choice to leave. You had it all, brother. Father still loves you but you're too prideful to ever accept such love." Michael felt pity for his fallen brother.

"Father was not the one I had the issue with and you know it Michael. It was his only begotten that I despise." Lucifer could not even speak the name without bile rising in his throat.

Michael, always the one to calm his brother knew he had to tread carefully. The only begotten had sent him on this mission and he knew without Lucifer's help, the world as we know could end. "Lucifer, you know why I'm here."

"Yes I do." Lucifer once again had a look of disgust on his face. "And if you guys up there would have had more control of these scum of the earth humans, like I suggested, we would not be in this mess."

"Brother, you know that this goes way beyond that. This is a problem that we both face. Heaven and Hell."

Lucifer just shook his head. "Yeah and now what are we supposed to do? What has the almighty got planned this time?"

Michael could take certain things. He knew how his brother was. But blasphemy against Father would never be allowed. "Lucifer, you will not blasphemy against father again. Next time you do, we stop being brothers."

Lucifer could see the look in Michael's eyes. He knew he had gone too far and Michael was not someone you wanted to piss off. There was a reason he was the top Archangel and why he led the armies of heaven. If there was one person in Heaven and Hell that you did NOT want to piss off. It was Michael. "Fine, so what do we do about this new threat?"

Both Angels knew this threat was greater than anything they had ever faced. It gave no credence to demon, angel, or human. It was taking them all, or converging them so to speak. The problem was this new breed, or Ring of Fallen as they were called now, was undetectable to both Angels and Demons. It's not that they couldn't be killed, but no two Fallen were ever the same and that was if you were lucky enough to reveal them. Usually by the time that happened, it was too late. There was only one thing that could detect these Fallen, but it could only be used by a human. Someone special enough to release all its capabilities.

Michael knew to stop this threat that was now walking the earth; it would take a partnership like none have ever seen. "The wheels have already spun in motion. Gabriel has been searching the earth for the one who could handle the Talisman and he finally has found him."

The Talisman was created for man at the time of the first creation. It was done so that balance could be maintained if the scales were ever thrown out of whack. Now was such a time.

Lucifer could not believe that they had found the one so soon. But of course that pretty boy Gabriel had found him. Always the hot shot, he should have known Gabriel would find the One first.

"The Talisman is being delivered now as we speak but this Ring of the New Fallen are searching for the One also. It is imperative that we protect the holder of the Talisman at all cost. He will be the key to defeating this Ring and restoring balance to the Universe." Michael paused as he looked deep into the eyes of his brother. "And Lucifer, you know why there has to be a balance. If you try to harm or use the One in anyway, you know this will end badly for not only you, but our entire existence. For that, I am sending my top Archangel to protect him and I expect you to do the same." Michael knew this was a shaky proposition. He of course had already picked out his top Archangel. He had no doubt that this warrior of Heaven would protect the one at all costs and make sure that Lucifer did not use him for his advantage. This Warrior of Heaven was the best, always following orders without question.

Lucifer sat back and looked onto his brother. He had a choice to make. He could lie and deceive as he always had done or he could cooperate for once and maybe, just maybe, not screw up again. At first he thought why not send the armies of both Heaven and Hell to stand with this 'One', but that quickly became apparent. The last time they all got together didn't turn out to well for Lucifer and his family. No, he knew they had to be discreet about this by keeping the identity of the One hidden. Thus Michael was right, he must send his best to protect the One. But to send his best, he would have to send the one closest to him. His first born, and while he may not ever know love again, what he felt for his first born was as close as he ever would. "Fine. I will do this. I will send my best. But Michael, when this is all over…" Lucifer leaned forward so he could look directly in Michael's eyes. "Then it's back to what it was before."

Michael understood his brother. Probably better than anyone. While he always held out hope that Lucifer would regain his glory, he knew it was too late. Even so, this had to be done. They had to protect the One so that they could defeat this new threat. "Then an agreement has been reached between Heaven and Hell."

Michael stuck out his hand as Lucifer cautiously grabbed it in a firm handshake. Smoke rose from their hands as the terms and conditions of the binding agreement was seared into the hands of both Angels. "So it is written upon our souls, so shall it be done."

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting near his window, talking to his good buddy Morgan. Morgan he thought, how wonderful it was to have such a pure, honest to goodness friend. He hadn't had many friends growing up, Morgan was pretty much it. But what he lacked in quantity, he definitely tripled it in quality. Morgan was the man. Chuck smiled thinking about all their adventures growing up. Morgan was his Chewie.<p>

Chuck and Morgan both were preparing to make a hasty retreat. Chuck's sister was throwing a birthday party for him today and he just couldn't wait to get out and spend the night playing Halo with Morgan. Shoot, playing Hello Kitty Saves the World would probably be better than spending a birthday with all of Ellie's friends, Chuck thought to himself. They were both about to repel down his bedroom window, commonly known as of late as the Morgan door, when his computer beeped.

Morgan was already over near his computer, gathering some last minute game controllers, so he looked towards the monitor upon hearing the beep. He had hoped this would be a message from Snowstorm Entertainment saying he and Chuck were accepted into the Apocalyptic Beta, but no luck. "Hey Chuck, look. It's a message from that pretty boy douche bag, Bryce."

Wow, Chuck thought as he zipped up his duffel bag and looked at the screen. Bryce freaking Larkin. He hadn't heard from him since college. Chuck didn't have a mean bone in his body but for whatever reason, Bryce Larkin brought out the worst in him. What Bryce did to him in college was unforgivable. Well okay, maybe not unforgivable because in reality Chuck had already forgiven him. It was in Chuck's nature to forgive and no matter the pain and sadness Bryce put him through. He knew in his heart that it was all in the past.

"Want me to open it Chuckles? Probably just wishing you a happy birthday by sending you pornographic pictures of him and the J word banging uglies." Morgan looked to his friend.

Chuck could not believe that just came out of Morgan's mouth. While his little buddy always had his back, sometimes he could be just way to honest and open. This might have been exactly one of those times. "While I appreciate your uplifting comments and of course the reintroduction to all bad memories into my head; I think I will wait; just go ahead and delete it."

Morgan hit something on the keyboard. "Nope, can't delete it. Isn't that odd?" Morgan continued to try to hit the delete button but nothing happened.

Chuck walked over to him and gently put a hand on Morgan's arm to stop the constant key striking. "Morgan buddy. I will just look at it later. Let's get out of here before Ellie catches…"

"Charles Irving Bartowski!"

Chuck cringed at the sound of his sister's reprimanding voice as she burst through his bedroom door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hands on hip, eyes scrunched, Ellie was not in a pleasant mood.

"Busted" was all that was said as Morgan turned to look at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Gabriel had already sent off the Talisman, or the Intersect as everyone was calling it now a days. He could not believe his good fortune in finding the One so soon. Of course he should have realized the clues back in the day when he was searching the students of Stanford, but he had to be sure. It wasn't till recently when he felt the forgiveness of what he had done wash over his soul that he knew Chuck was the One.<p>

Although being an angel definitely had its perks, it sure was a fun ride to come down and play the role of a pretty boy adventurous spy for a short time. But now it was time to head back up to help Michael and Father with all the things they needed. He would probably be back to check on the One from time to time, but he already knew the plan. He knew the soldiers of Heaven and Hell that were being sent to protect him. One he actually had worked with from time to time, but the other would just as well rip his wings apart.

Oh well, he had no doubt it would work out. He had never before met anyone quite like Chuck and he knew without a doubt, Chuck would prevail. As a matter of fact, he was betting his glory on it.

* * *

><p><strong>{* * *}<strong>

Chuck finally got back to his room after a night of fake socializing. Morgan had invited him over for an all-night Halo Marathon but really he just wanted to go to bed. He had an early shift at the Buy More tomorrow and he just did not feel up to gaming.

Chuck stood in the middle of his room admiring all the geeky things he had. He smiled thinking his bedroom could be a booth at the local Comic Con. But then the realization of what he truly was hit him. Hanging around with Ellie's doctor friends just reiterated how much of loser he really was. Sure he wasn't quite over Jill yet and it wasn't like there was a whole lot there to begin with. Then getting kicked out of Stanford really was not helping on the career front, but he was in all intents and purposes happy. Okay, maybe not happy but at least content. Content making twelve dollars an hour, working the Nerd Herd desk, and the closest thing to a girlfriend being a level 80 female Night Elf Druid on his World of Warcraft server. Yeah his life sucked.

His computer beeped again. "And if my life didn't suck enough. Thank you Bryce Larkin."

Chuck looked at the monitor as the email from Bryce kept pulsating slightly, letting him know that it was there. Oh look, Bryce even marked it top priority as if my life always stopped and ended at the whim of the pompous a-hole. Well what the heck Chuck thought. As if this night could get any worse.

Chuck double clicked the email and suddenly the screen went blank except for a word phrase that appeared. Chuck thought this was odd. Maybe Bryce had missed playing Zork so he wanted to start up again.

Chuck smirked. Apparently Bryce had been so busy with all the Ladies and you know, being successful that he didn't realize that computer games had become quite advanced in the past five years.

Chuck rubbed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. He sat there debating whether he should oblige Bryce with a response. "Oh well. What do I have to lose?" Chuck spoke questioningly as he typed in the response to the phrase.

The screen suddenly became so bright Chuck almost had to hide his eyes. It was like a mini-sun had begun to grow on his computer. His entire room was lit up as the brightness began to grow. This is when Chuck started to really freak out. "Oh great, Bryce sends me a nuclear bomb through email." It was a crazy thought but one not so farfetched as Chuck stood up, trying to slowly gain some distance.

That's when everything exploded in the brightest white light Chuck had ever seen. One would think first instinct would be to cover their eyes, but this was different. Chuck's eyes started to lose focus as the light consumed him. The last rational thought he had was 'Thank you Bryce Larkin.'

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"Chuck buddy. You with us?" Morgan was trying to wake his bestie from what must have been his drunken slumber.<p>

"And dude, what the heck did you do last night? That tattoo is AWESOME!" Morgan could not believe how cool the tattoo was on Chuck left shoulder.

Chuck was in and out of that state of consciousness where you can't tell if you are dreaming or awake. He thought for sure he was in his room and Morgan was there, but something felt different. It was as if every sense in his body had magnified somehow. Which of course currently was sound, and Morgan was being way too loud. "Morgan please. Keep it down."

"Sure thing Han." Morgan already had Chuck's Buy More clothes laid out for him. "By the way Chuck ole buddy. We're late."

Chuck immediately sprung to his feet. "Oh crap. If were late again, Big Mike is going to have us working the dungeon for a week."

Morgan could only shake his head. Of course he knew that he would get out of it but poor Chuck had some moral code or something that prevented him from being a lazy worker.

"Let's get a move on Chuck; I have a feeling today is going to be the best day of our life."

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Chuck was still suffering from a bad headache while also trying to figure out how he got the strange tattoo on his shoulder. He didn't quite recognize it but it looked a lot like a friend of his had in College. Matter of fact, the friend's brother had something similar but even so, this one seemed different somehow. Bigger even. Thinking about it just made his head hurt more and so he sat at the nerd herd counter, head lowered, trying with all his might to block out the world around him.<p>

. . .

Lucifer's first born stood there at the entrance to the Buy More. How she hated the smell of these humans. Where most of her kind loved to inhabit the bodies of these humans she was different. She was actually born a half-breed. Part-demon, part-human. As such, she had her demon form but was also given her own earthly body which she had to admit that she hated it. The blond hair, long silky legs, large breast, tight ass, it always got every human male looking at her and that in itself disgusted her.

If she had her way, every human male would be destroyed off the face of the earth. They were disgusting and insignificant. If not for their purpose of breeding which would allow more souls for Father, she would had led her own army to destroy them all. Luckily, it was not her time to breed. Father was very picky and she couldn't be happier. The thought of breeding with these scum made her scales crawl. While others may have wanted it or even looked forward to it, she would just as well go throughout her eternity with the only person she ever cared about… herself.

But of course Father came to her and told her what she had to do. She was to protect the One. Well he didn't look much like the One to her. Staring at his tall lanky form, his brown curls that were way too long, and those eyes... Those chocolate brown eyes were the gateway to his soul. The soul she would just as well rip out of his body and devour it, then help save it. But she would obey her Father. She really didn't have a choice. But she sure would not make it easy on this flesh-ling. Any chance she got she would do what she could to cause him pain and suffering. If she had to suffer, then this Chuck, the One would to.

She licked her lips and smiled at the thought of inflicting so much pain to this… Chuck. If only a different time and place, her hunger would have been quenched sooner. Who knows, maybe after this idiot Ring Leader was found and destroyed, she could get her wish to rip this flesh-ling limb from limb. For now though she had to play the part.

She cautiously approached him holding her breath as she passed the humans around her. It took all she had not to vomit as the stench was unbearable. Being around humans always did this to her. Oh hell, being around anyone always caused her stomach to turn. Well this is it she thought as she approached Chuck.

She was standing in front of him now and the idiot was singing something about Vicky Vale. She shook her head as something strange happened as she stood inches from him. The usual stench and vileness that accompanied everyone she was around was suddenly not present. Oh she could tell it was there. She had to look no farther than where the bearded one stood next to Chuck and even the Asian one behind him smelled of putrid. But this Chuck smelled… different.

She didn't even realize he was now staring at her until his lips parted in the biggest smile she had ever seen. She instantly doubled over in pain as if a pitch fork was run through her chest. She grabbed at the location of the pain she was feeling. Nothing had ever done that before. It wasn't until she felt something warm on her arm that the pain subsided.

"Excuse ma'am? Are you alright?" Chuck was by this strange woman's side at seeing her pain. He was offering his help as only he could.

She looked up into the eyes of the One as he tried to help her. No one touched her and lived, yet why was she allowing this? The pain was gone and so was any remnant of the stench around her. It was this human, this Chuck that was doing this. It must be magic she thought as she quickly straightened back up, trying her best not to make more of a scene.

She looked down as the One extended his hand to her. She heard his greeting, telling her his name was Chuck. She hesitated, once again never wanting the feeling of human flesh against her. But this was different. It must be the Talisman she thought. That was the only explanation. She would never know why she did it, but she extended her hand as both human and demi-demon exchanged a friendly gesture. Her mind was clouding as she saw the One just standing there. She knew human nature was to exchange pleasantries and she did not want to make a scene, at least not yet.

However all previous thoughts she had about ripping the One's flesh from his bones and devouring his soul seemed to pass away. Before Lucifer's first born knew what she was doing, her human voice spoke. "Hi Chuck, my name is Sarah and I'm new in town."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you it was out there. I'm not sure I will be spending a lot of time with this one. I guess it depends on you guys. Even so it won't be my normal epic story length, maybe more like Cost of love if even that. I can't neglect True Friendship, but I have a buffer of chapters for that so I thought I would try this just to change the pace a bit. As I said, I just wanted to have some fun and put my own spin on things. I would love to hear your thoughts on how the similarities to the show could actually play out. It would be neat to see if everyone is on the same track as I am. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Flash

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay but my other story has been taking a lot of my time not to mention good old fashioned real life. Hopefully no one forgot the premise.**

**Thanks again to my Beta, Gladius who is pulling double duty for me now.**

**I don't own Chuck or Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The First Flash<strong>

"Return and report my daughter."

Sarah bent to one knee as her father had commanded her to do while speaking with him or even being in his presence. She found it odd that his form of earthly communication was through a television but she would never question his tactics. It was rare that he even made time to speak with her. He was always out trying to con someone out of their soul and rarely made time for her. Of course she sort of liked it that way. It gave her the freedom to do what she wanted.

However, due to the nature of what was needed, her father felt it necessary to communicate more with her. So there she knelt, in front of the television in her room, image of Lucifer on the screen, cringing at the demanding tone in her father's voice. She knew he would want to know everything about first contact and she could not disappoint.

"I've found him, father. And he seems to be free of Michael's minion."

"Good... very good my darling. I want you to make sure you get on his good side. You must convince this Chuck you are there to help him. We need him on our side."

Even though a strange feeling came over her that she could not identify, she still shook her head yes in obedience. There was never a question when it came to following the wishes of her Father. "I will do as you command."

Lucifer looked down upon his daughter and could feel hesitancy. "What is it my child?"

Sarah didn't know how to word this. She did not want to make father angry but she also needed guidance. "Father, he is not like the others. He's... different." Sarah looked to the ground, hoping a reprimand was not coming.

Lucifer could see a miniscule change in his daughter and he had to nip it right now. "Listen and obey me child. You are to keep this professional between you and the One. At no time will you break your cover as his protector. If you're ever compromised, then you know what will happen to you..."

Sarah shivered thinking about those that have disobeyed her father. She of course would never allow such a thing to happen and was actually surprised her father would even bring it up. It was actually the farthest thing from her mind. She still needed guidance though. "But father, how will I stay close to this human? You know how well I get along with the Flesh-lings."

Oh Lucifer knew alright. This was after all his prized enforcer. There was no one better at bringing the damned souls to hell then his daughter. Lucifer knew that his daughter would have to use this to her advantage though to protect the One. "Darling, you must get close to the schnook. Seduce him as you have seen the succubus do. Keep him in your graces and then you will be able to control him when the time comes. Do you understand?"

Sarah had no choice but to reply. "I will go and do what you have commanded of me Father."

With that, the communication ended as there was a knock on her door.

She instantly rose to her feet, knowing exactly who was on the other side of that door. As a half-breed, she needed no weapons, she was the ultimate weapon. That made it easier and less suspicious. However, she did have a liking for knives, especially her favorite that she called her Angel Blade that was securely tucked away just in case she might need it tonight.

She was about to get the door when for a reason she could not explain, she stopped in front of the mirror to make sure her human form looked... It didn't matter she tried to tell herself as she quickly passed the mirror and opened the door. "Hi Chuck."

**{* * *}**

Chuck had brought her to what could only be called a cesspool of Mexican dining. To avoid the stench, she had to make sure she was as close to Chuck as would allow without giving off the wrong impression. The nerd actually was somewhat tolerable through the meal which she barely ate. Sarah was never one for talking. She would have been happy to never speak at all. To hear others was even worse. There were many lives she had ended, both demon and human, just because she couldn't stand the sound of their voice. She could even count on one hand the amount of more than two sentence conversations she had with anyone but her father. Tonight however, it was different.

She sat across from this Chuck and was almost mesmerized by his voice. His ramblings instead of infuriating her like so many others would, only caused her to listen even more intently. Even her human lips started behaving strangely as the corners found them curling upward on more than one occasion. She had to stay focused though. This was just about the mission. Get close to Chuck, the One, and protect him at all cost. Sarah shook her head as if trying to shake the cobwebs out. Wait a minute she thought. She was to seduce and use him, and in the process protect... Right or did she hear wrong? This was all becoming extremely complicated.

**{* * *}  
><strong>

Chuck could not believe his luck. Since yesterday when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked into the Buy More to right now, dancing on the dance floor with his angel seductively grinding up against him. He knew this must be Heaven.

Sarah was definitely not like any other girl he had ever met, not that he was experienced or anything. Even so, there was something different about her and it was the most intriguing thing to him. She didn't say much, but her eyes said everything. They held something deep down that for whatever reason, Chuck was absolutely attracted to.

This was turning out to be the best night of his life. He thought to himself, this really couldn't get any better. That was almost at the same time that Sarah violently grabbed his hand as she yelled at him to run out of the dance club.

**. . .**

There were three people standing on top of a very large building. Looking around, Chuck really knew only one of them and that was himself as he glanced at the other two next to him. He thought he had known Sarah but in the space of five minutes, she had completely changed. Then there was this big hulking man whom she called Casey. He had chased them all the way up to the top of the building and Chuck had no idea what the hell was going on. Sarah's only words were not to freak out. Easier said than done.

"Casey you know you cannot have him. He's mine to protect and that is it." Sarah was getting angrier by the minute as she saw the Archangel Casey trying to take her Chuck... She meant the One away from her.

"Listen Satan's spawn, you will give him over to me or I will end you both."

A lot of things were drastically happening and relationships Chuck thought might be going one way were definitely heading south very quickly. Even so, no woman deserved to be talked to that way and Chuck was not going to let it continue. "Look Casey or whoever you are. Please don't talk about my date like that. She doesn't deserve it."

Damn it, Sarah thought as that pain was hitting her again in her chest. She was able to control it better this time, making sure Casey did not notice but why did the words spoken by Chuck do this to her again?

"Listen, Moron. You shut your pie hole and let the adults talk okay." Casey never saw it coming as something arose from the darkness beyond.

Sarah saw it however and immediately ran to Chuck. "Chuck!" She screamed as she was on him in seconds knocking him to the ground, then shielding him as a Winged Beast slammed against her back. Chuck was knocked out cold as he hit the stone surface even though Sarah did her best to break his fall.

Suddenly a flash of bright light lit the darkened sky as Casey in all his glory shot blazingly towards the winged creature grabbing its head securely in his arms. Casey's angelic wings encompassed the beast as he squeezed driving the life out of the beast within moments.

Chuck was coming to with the wing beast's dead form sprawled on the rooftop right in front of him. Casey landed behind Chuck so chuck never saw his wings or the angel's flight. Sarah was still crouched over him, waiting for anything else that might attack. She only moved when she felt Chuck's hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah? What happened?" Chuck was trying to shake the cobwebs as he slowly got to his knees. Sarah was helping him up as he looked over her shoulder at the strange creature laying dead on the rooftop.

"What the hell is..." Chuck never finished as a flurry of images shot through his brain. His eyes started fluttering as he continued to process data at an extremely high rate. It took only seconds but the data he obtained was like something out of a nightmare.

Casey and Sarah both saw the Intersect initiating. They had heard rumors but never known how exactly it worked. They both stood silently in front of the horrified Chuck.

"A Belroc. Spawned from Dragonkin of old. Ability to transform into human form. First born five thousand B.C. Hatchling of Saragosa, the Red Dragonling, allied with the Ring of The Fallen." Chuck could not believe where all this information came from. But with that information blazing in his mind, he had come a stark conclusion. They had to find the Red Dragonling and it was most likely in the direct vicinity. "Guys, I don't know how I know this and frankly, I'm really starting to freak out that I do know this. But we have to find this Red Dragonling. He has taken the form of a human and is plotting to blow up a hotel building with some very important heads of state." Chuck shook his head. He felt like he was hovering above his body as someone else was speaking.

Casey and Sarah both looked at each other and then back at Chuck. They both finally realized how truly important Chuck was. They also realized at that moment that maybe they did need each other to keep Chuck safe. It was an odd pairing, but maybe there was a reason. And just maybe, if they all work together, they could defeat this new evil that was heading their way.

The two warriors from different sides both made an unspoken bond as they grabbed Chuck and headed in the direction that he had informed them the Dragonling could be. They may hate each other, and they may despise what each other stood for. But for now, the one thing they could both agree on is they must keep Chuck safe at all costs. Both Heaven and Hell depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Boy

**A/N: I'm going to apologize ahead of time for this chapter because of the time jumps. While I would love to spend more time on this story, remember it was meant to be a shorter one, thus the time jumps. Hopefully quality outweighs quantity at this point.**

**This chapter also contains some adult subject matter so read with caution.**

**I don't own Chuck or Supernatural either so what can I do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Oh Boy!<br>**

Sarah was not to thrilled about tonight. According to Chuck, if they had any hope of selling a undercover fake real relationship, she would have to meet his sister. Great, more foul smelling humans, Sarah thought to herself. Not to mention she could tell just by the way Chuck talked about his sister how close they truly were. This of course ruled out ripping his sister to shreds and devouring her soul. Sarah was confident that course of action wouldn't help in convincing the One that she could be trusted. So now she was stuck bringing over some stupid dessert, and meeting Chuck's sister, a one Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

Sarah stood at the door to Chuck's apartment, she was a little early but Chuck said it would be okay to come by early. Sarah rang the door bell and waited. Without thinking, she brushed back her hair and did her best to look presentable. The door opened to a tall brunette that Sarah knew right away must have been Ellie.

"You must be Sarah." Ellie was eying Sarah up and down.

Sarah saw a peculiar look in Ellie's eyes. "Yes, I'm Chuck's new..." Sarah never finished as Ellie grabbed her by the hair and yanked her inside, the souffle flying against the side wall.

Sarah instantly reacted as she turn to punch Ellie in the mouth, but to her surprise, the brunette quickly side stepped and brought a fist up of her own, crashing against Sarah's mouth.

"Oh you made the wrong move bitch." Sarah was ready to kill, the One be damned, this human bitch was going to pay. Sarah faked a frontal kick and brought her fist in an arc instead sending Ellie flying against the door. Sarah didn't hesitate as she sprung forward ready to claw her victims eyes out.

Ellie moved just in the nick of time as she did a cart wheel out of the way and then back flipped over the couch, grabbing a nearby lamp and smashing it against the charging Sarah. Pieces of the lamp exploded everywhere as it collided with Sarah's forehead, which seemed to enrage her more.

"Oh that's gonna cost yah." Sarah was on Ellie in the blink of an eye. Sarah had lost control as she jumped onto Ellie, driving her into the floor. She was straddling her now, slamming Ellie's head into the floor, pummeling her with punch after punch. Sarah thought she had knocked the woman out when all of a sudden, Ellie turned side ways causing her to lose balance and before Sarah knew what hit her, Ellie's knee came up cracking her in the back of the head. Then Ellie grabbed a fist of of hair and slammed her forehead into Sarah's face cracking her nose instantly.

The brunette was up once again stalking her prey. She was breathing heavy as the demon had taken a lot out of her, something that rarely ever happened.

Sarah tasted the blood dripping from her nose and she just smiled. Oh this one was different then the others. This had to be a Protector no doubt. She would have fun sucking the life out of this one.

Each fighter just moved cautiously around the room, each suffering from the inflicted wounds of the other but neither backing down.

"You stay away from my brother you demon spawned whore." Ellie had death in her eyes and she would not let anything happen to Chuck.

"You angel born bitch.. I'm here to protect him. Do you really think he would be alive right now if I wanted him dead?" Sarah was looking for an opening as she maneuvered herself next to the couch.

Ellie could see some truth to what the demon was saying, but with these kind, there could never be trust. "You know better then to try anything on him. So don't give me that bull crap about protecting him. Your just using him."

Sarah could tell the only way to get to this protector was to try a different approach. "Your right bitch. I will just use him, screw him, and then toss him out..." Sarah's mouth was slammed shut as an enraged Ellie pounced on her, slamming her fist into Sarah's face.

The two were like enraged beasts clawing, punching, beating, slamming, destroying each others existence. The room was a mess as bodies were flying everywhere. Sarah was winning but it was only barely but that would soon change as Sarah was through playing around. She quickly changed into demon form.

"ENOUGH!" A bright light exploded in the room as the Arch Angel Casey burst through the door. Sarah and Ellie were both momentarily blinded at the glory of the light.

Before either knew what was happening, they both felt strong hands on their necks separating them with a strength neither expected.

Casey looked to Ellie, recognition in his eyes. "Eleanor, you will not continue this. It has been commanded that both Heaven and Hell work together to protect your brother." Casey let go of Sarah and just in time as it looked like his hand was about to get eaten. "And you spawn of Satan. Do you realize what you almost did? By attacking Chuck's sister if he found out, he would never allow us around him."

Sarah was having a hard time focusing as she was still trying to get at Ellie. If not for the stupid Arch Angel standing in the way.

"You both need to calm down and figure this out before Chuck gets here." Casey was looking at Ellie now. "We may not trust this one but we have to work with her and I've seen her protect your brother." Casey acted like he was swallowing something vial. "We have to work with her Eleanor, whether we want to or not."

Ellie was barely able to stand. She had never fought something so ferocious before. In the past, in a one on one fight, nothing had stood up to her before. There was a reason father sent her first to be Chuck's protector. Their bloodline was fused before earth began and she was not about to let anything happen to her little brother. Sure she knew human life had softened her a bit, and she also knew with the new threat, she couldn't protect Chuck by herself; but trusting his protection to a Demon was something she didn't think she could handle.

Casey knew this was a situation that could easily get out of control again. He had hoped that he had at least contained the two warriors. They both just needed to realize they were after the same goal, just maybe different paths getting there. They all had to keep Chuck safe.

Casey turned to Ellie. "Now go in your room and get cleaned up. Heal yourself so your brother doesn't get any ideas." Casey then turned to Sarah. "And you, change forms and help me clean up this mess before the One comes back."

Sarah made an attempt like she was going to punch Ellie as she walked by, but she kept her cool. Oh man, dinner was going to be so much fun Sarah thought as she changed back to her human form. "And great, what do I do about the souffle?"

Casey just smiled. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>{3 Months Later}<strong>

Sarah was sitting alone in her human apartment, just finishing up her report with father. Her father was actually very pleased with the progress the Intersect Team was making. In the span of three months, they have taken out numerous Fallen of the Ring. The first being Saragosa, the second, being a turn coat Angel, posing as a doctor, who had been sent to check on the Intersect. Oh she remembered how mad she got when the doctor tried to torture her and that little brat, Chuck had to be all noble and save her. It took everything in her power not to devour Chuck's soul after that, especially after accusing her of being a traitor. Then of course there was the underground organization of Fallen posing as Chinese mobsters, and the acquisition of the Blue Spirit Diamond. She was not happy at all with Chuck after that particular mission. Of course she wouldn't admit the real reason was because one of her demon sisters tried to come onto him.

Then there was the situation with Chuck's sister which was a whole different story. Although she did have to admit, it had been over a month since either tried to rip the other apart. After the time Chuck walked in on them battling it out… again, he instantly put a stop to it as if he really had a say. She stopped fighting with Ellie because she felt like it, not because she cared what Chuck thought. Yeah, that was the reason, Sarah convinced herself.

The great thing about the last few months was of course that father was well pleased with her ability to keep the One controlled and in line. She was truly living up to her reputation as the Brute Enforcer, the cold hearted bitch, the spawn of Satan, every other adjective to describe her.

However, as she sat on the edge of her bed looking around the room. Even looking at the bed that she only recently started using, she realized she was changing somehow. Before this all started, things were so much clearer. Kill all Angels and annoying Demons, and then kill humans to harvest their souls for father. Now it wasn't so clear anymore and it was because of this damn Chuck.

She lay back on the bed and even that confused her. A month ago she hated living inside. She hated the luxuries that so many of these humans have. She would just as well find a cold dark cave and hang there all night in her demon form. But noooo… The few days after Chuck was seduced by a Pagan Goddess posing as a deli owner, she was forced into twenty four hour protective duty of the One. Not to mention their relationship had to be more convincing so these damn bitches would lay off her man... Sarah shook her head, lay off the One.

This meant spending the night with Chuck; in his warm bed, next to his wonderful smell. She found herself smiling as she thought of that night and how nervous he was. Most men would have tried something, especially when she wore that purple nighty, and of course most men would have then been bled dry. Chuck however tried nothing. He was such the gentlemen or at least that is what she assumed that word meant.

She had been so relaxed after that night and that had never happened before. Usually she rarely slept and when she did, it was filled by constant nightmares. Not with Chuck however. That night with Chuck was... She really didn't even have a word to describe it. Her thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

Sarah sprung anxiously to her feet to answer the door. There was only one person who would be here at this time of night. She could smell him as soon as he got out of the elevator and it was the most wonderful thing.

"Hi Chuck." Sarah leaned against the door. This wasn't a learned behavior as she thought all female humans were weak. It sickened her to see them with their male breeders, holding hands, and the grossest of all kissing. It was the most... 'Wait a sec, what was I just thinking', Sarah mused as she stared into those chocolate brown eyes and that amazing smile.

"Hey Sarah. Brought some pizza, no olives..." Chuck paused as he waited for approval. Sure enough, Sarah's smile gave him that approval. "And for dessert, your fav's, chocolate croissants."

Sarah was gripping the door frame so tightly that if she wasn't careful, she would rip it off its hinges. Usually she was able to control the pain that randomly shot through her chest area every time Chuck was... well was Chuck. But tonight, for whatever reason, the pain was even stronger as she stood just inches from him. There was also another feeling that was slowly growing inside of Sarah. It was a feeling like the others, all new, but this one started below her waist line. It definitely wasn't pain, it was something much more exciting and scary all at the same time. This feeling started the night of the sleepover and now, every time her and Chuck touched, this feeling magnified. They still had not kissed, it was something Sarah just couldn't stomach with any one, but they made up for it with holding hands, and doing other stuff to support the cover. Still though, his damn lips were so...

"Sarah? You okay?" Chuck laughed nervously. "Gee you look like you want to eat me for dinner, haha."

Sarah quickly regained her composure. "Sorry, just a very long day." She stepped aside to let Chuck in and once again their arms brushed up against one another. She almost jumped out of her skin at how wonderful that felt.

**. . .**

They had hung out for a while. Even though the things she normally ate were definitely not something to do in front of Chuck, she actually found that pizza and even that amazing Sizzling Shrimp was pretty damn good; and the chocolate croissants were something she quickly realized she would kill for. She never thought she would see the day where the thought of human food was actually more enticing then the humans themselves.

"Can I ask you something Sarah?" Chuck nervously sat across from the beautiful blond enigma that he was still trying to figure out. A lot of things he had learn to accept over the past few months. The first being every scary bedtime story ever told, pretty much was based off a reality. Secondly, whatever was in his head, this Intersect gave him the ability to help rid the world of these monstrosities. Third, his protectors, Casey and Sarah were not exactly who they seemed to be. Sure the cover was they were spies and sometimes he even thought that could have been true, but he knew better. The Intersect was more powerful then even his handlers could imagine. Still, even knowing all this, he couldn't help but falling hard for the person in front of him.

Sarah was on the edge of the bed. She had quickly learned how to read Chuck and this looked like it was about to get deep. "Sure Chuck, what do you want to talk about?"

Chuck looked to the ceiling as if trying to gain courage from above. "Why don't you ever want to kiss me?" Chuck cringed as he waited for the rejection. He was used to this and he was never this bold towards woman, but Sarah was different then other women, this he knew for certainty.

"Chuck you know why I can't." Sarah heightened her senses to make sure father or any of his minions were not around. The coast was clear.

Chuck was fidgeting as he was fighting for the right thing to say. "Yes I know our relationship is a cover so people don't ask questions. I know you and Casey are here to protect me." Chuck got the courage to look into her eyes. "But couples kiss. I mean that's one of the greatest things about being a couple. At least that's what I've heard."

Sarah knew this was dangerous ground. "Chuck, I can't. Its... Well its..."

"Complicated I know. You can't be compromised yada yada yada." Chuck was rolling his eyes. "I mean it's been almost three months Sarah and I hardly know anything about you except you don't like olives, you love chocolate croissants, and you can kick the ass of every crazy dreamed up nightmare demon we come across." Chuck raised his hand as if saying and one more. "And you don't like kissing me."

Sarah just folded her arms. Well doesn't he just think he has this whole thing figured out? If he only knew half of it he wouldn't run his sexy big fat mouth. "Fine, you want to kiss me? If it's going to keep you from whining like a baby, go right ahead." Sarah closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. If the nerd wanted to kiss her then he could go right ahead. Anything to keep him from complaining all the time; and running to the next harpy that gave him the time of day. Besides, her father had actually wanted her to do more to control Chuck so she wasn't worried about that. Whatever it was, maybe the fact she never kissed anyone before, maybe because the last time someone tried she spent days removing brain matter from her hair. Whatever... Just let the nerd do it.

Sarah must have stayed like that for a good minute when she heard the door open and then close. She quickly opened her eyes to see Chuck walking out. _What the heaven?_ _How dare he just walk out on me like that?_ She slammed her fists on the bed as she got even more angrier. "Fine, I'm glad he left." She said out loud to no one in particular.

She got up to go throw the rest of the worthless pizza in the garbage when she could smell the distance Chuck was now putting between them. She slammed the pizza box in the garbage as she had enough. No human would ever disrespect her like that, no matter what or who he was.

Chuck was reaching for his keys as he stood in front of his nerd herder. He couldn't believe Sarah was acting like that. What did she expect of him? He couldn't go on with this charade because his feelings for her were to... Suddenly Chuck was slammed against the car, his keys flying across the parking lot.

"Damn you Chuck. Don't you freaking walk out on me." Sarah had spun him around grabbing him by the shirt as she held him firmly against the car.

"Just leave me alone okay." Chuck tried to push her away but it was no use.

"Oh heavens no. You will not try to push me away." Sarah was shaking with rage.

Chuck just looked at her like what a moronic statement. "Wow Sarah, how stupid did that just sound? _I_ don't want to push you away; you are the one doing that just fine without me?" Chuck was bearing down into her eyes.

"Just shut your mouth Chuck. You have no clue what I'm going through so don't assume to know me." Sarah was about to slap him.

"Fine, whatever Sarah." Chuck just shook his head as he tried to turn from her. "I've had enough Sarah. I can't do this..." He never finished as Sarah's mouth collided with his.

He was momentarily caught off guard by the violence of such an act. His lip started bleeding from the initial impact. He was actually scared for a split second until the warmth and passion of the kiss took over. Chuck couldn't control himself as he felt the heat arise in him.

Sarah had no rational reason for what she did and obviously she had no experience. She just reacted. She couldn't even call it human nature because she wasn't completely human. She kissed Chuck with every ounce of what amounted to emotion she had in her. The taste of his tongue, his smell, the taste of his mouth just drove her to a place she had never been. She lost it when she reached her hands up to his curly brown hair.

The two were all over each other as Chuck finally took the lead. He could not control himself as he wanted Sarah with every ounce of fiber in his being. His world was her, his hunger, his thirst, it was all about the woman he held tightly in his arms.

The two were in such a heat of passion that Sarah didn't even realize she was changing. Sure her human form was mostly intact but her demon side was starting to come out. She didn't even realize it because all her focus was on Chuck and their kiss. It wasn't until Chuck pulled away slightly that she realized something was wrong.

"Sarah, that hurt a little. Not that I mind, but..." Chuck was trying to wipe the blood from his mouth when he looked into Sarah's eyes. Really looked. "Sarah? You okay?"

That's when she realized she was changing. She had to run, she had to get away before Chuck saw the real her. She let go of him as she turned to run, she didn't get far as Chuck grabbed her arm pulling her back. Her voice was already changing as she screamed at him to let her go.

"NO! I'm not letting you run away." Chuck was determined.

"Chuck please. You can't see me like this." Sarah was pleading with him. She had to get away, she was no longer in control and that never happened.

"Show me." Chuck stood his ground.

Sarah could not believe what she had just heard. Chuck said it like she was going to show him a magic trick. "What?"

"I said show me damn it. At least you can give me _that_ one thing." Chuck stood with his arms folded now.

"You have no idea what you're..." Sarah never finished as Chuck interrupted her.

"What Sarah? That you are a demon, the spawn of Satan himself?" Chuck stepped closer to her. "Show me now Sarah."

"How?" Sarah couldn't understand how he knew. What was he saying? How could he even think to ask that?

"What? Did you not think I knew exactly what you were? What the hell do you think is in my head anyway?" This time Chuck grabbed her in his arms. "I don't give a crap. I want you, all of you and I don't care what you think you are. I know who you are."

Sarah had to leave. Chuck obviously was delusional as he could not be speaking the truth of what he really felt. There was no way he knew what her true form was. Of course, she had wondered herself lately even if that was her true form. Who was to say Sarah wasn't her true form. "You don't know what you're asking Chuck. Please don't do this to me."

"Sarah show me now!" Chuck then kissed her again, this time with even more emotion but not the violence as before.

Sarah had to put a stop to this. This was a road she could not go down no matter how badly she wanted it. There was one sure way to stop Chuck. She broke off the kiss, shoving him back. "Fine you want to see the real me." Sarah started filling with power as she started changing. "Well here you go." Instantly she shed her human form and now stood before Chuck in her true demon form and all its miserable glory. Her teeth barring, her scaled skin, her long fingers with talons at the end. He wanted it, well how's he like me...

Chuck just looked at her, really looked at her in her demon form. He did the only thing he knew at this moment, the only thing he felt he was able to do. "I love you Sarah!" He walked up to the demon and grabbed her changed face. He didn't know how he would do it, but he wanted this thing even more now. It was his Sarah no matter what it looked like. "I love you." Then he kissed her.

How? What? Why? Sarah couldn't focus, what was Chuck doing? Is he blind? This can't be happening. He never even cringed where most would be dead on sight from fright. Instead, he tells her he loves her? How could he do that? How could he, and now what the hell is he doing? Oh he can't be... not while she's in demon form. Then the human kissed her and she got lost once again in the kiss. She knew she had to be careful, she didn't want the praying mantis affect to accidentally happen, but she would not let her walls stay up. She needed Chuck and she knew she would be damned but she didn't care. He was all that mattered now as she kissed him with all she had as she slowly transformed back into human form. The form that she now knew would always be her true form as long as she was with Chuck.

They barely made it up to her room. She didn't know if they would have just went at it right there on the car or not but right now she didn't care. She needed all of Chuck and they both couldn't get to her room fast enough.

They both crashed through the door, each shedding clothes as they groped and clawed at one another. She knew she would have to treat Chuck's wounds later but it was obvious he didn't care about them now. He was even more aggressive then she was as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Never in her life had she let anyone control her like this, she didn't even know really what she was doing. Whatever it was though, it all seemed to come natural as her and Chuck became as one.

They both were naked and Chuck paused as he hovered atop of Sarah. He positioned himself between her legs, as her legs wrapped securely around him. "God you're so beautiful. I love you Sarah!"

It was then the pain that usually shot through her chest changed. It almost felt like something inside snapped and now a warm liquid was pouring forth inside her chest. Her breath caught at the feeling as suddenly her whole body filled with this warm liquid emanating from a source just above her left breast. She had changed forever at that moment as she looked into Chuck's heartfelt eyes. She knew she could never go back as she nodded her head for Chuck to continue.

"Oh Chuck." Sarah screamed as Chuck's length consumed her. The pain was something between true pain and unbelievable ecstasy. She could barely breathe as he entered deeper and deeper inside of her.

Chuck paused as he felt her knees dig into his ribs, causing him to slow his progress. He wanted to continue, the warmth down near his groin was just to inviting, but he did not want to hurt Sarah.

Sarah was having a hard time talking as she wanted Chuck to be careful, but yet she didn't want him to stop either. "Chuck, just give me a second to adjust okay." She barely got the words out as she was trying to control her breathing.

Chuck was patient as the warmth around his member just seemed to emanate through the rest of his body. He looked down towards her midsection to make sure she was okay and that is when he saw the blood.

"Oh my gosh Sarah, what did I do?" Chuck tried to get off of her but she held him tight, wrapping her legs now around his butt and forcing him to go deeper into her.

"Chuck, its okay. It's my first time in either form." Sarah was slightly embarrassed but then the biggest smile on Chuck's face calmed her instantly.

"Actually, it's my first time too. I just thought I was doing something wrong."

Sarah actually did a double take. She definitely remembered Chuck talking about that bitch Jill.

It was strange that in their current position that either could think of anything else but Chuck could sense what she was thinking. "No. Jill and I never did." Chuck couldn't believe how great this felt. Being a virgin at his age was not exactly something to be proud of. But now he thanked God that he never consummated Jill and his relationship. He had saved himself, albeit not by choice, for this moment and it meant the world to him.

For whatever reason, that one statement alone drove Sarah over the edge as she pulled Chuck farther into her. This time matching his movements thrust for thrust.

It wasn't long and her body literally felt as if it was going to explode. The feeling was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. She could see Chuck's face and she knew he was close to the same feeling, whatever it was, that she was having.

They both chanted each others name as they came at the exact same time. Sarah's muscles clenching against Chuck just increased his pleasure as he spilled inside her. It was the greatest thing he ever felt as he kissed Sarah again.

She obviously felt it too as she held onto him tightly. Their bodies were like one and she did not want him to leave her. They would clean up later, but for now, she wanted to savor every last drop of Chuck.

Sarah laughed a little as Chuck's whiskers were tickling the side of her neck. It was amazing how her human form was suddenly even more alive than ever before. "I can't believe we just did that."

Chuck instantly lifted back up. He was still inside her but he had to make sure exactly what she meant. "Do you regret this?" Chuck was teetering on heartbreak as the thought of their first time being cheapened somehow was killing him.

Sarah just smiled as she rubbed the side of Chuck's face, bringing him down once again for a tender kiss. "I would never regret this. I will never regret being with you Chuck." She smiled but there was not as much happiness in it this time. "I would move Heaven and Hell to be with you and nothing will stop me."

It was then the realization of what they did hit Chuck. "But Sarah, I don't really think your father is going to be too happy." Chuck knew he would do whatever it took to keep Sarah with him. No matter what. But still, Satan could present a big problem.

Sarah knew Chuck was right. This was not going to turn out well but she didn't really care at this point. She learned to be deceiving from her father, the best con man of them all. It was time she returned the favor to him. "You know what Chuck. To Heaven with my Father."

There was a moment pause as they both looked at each other. It was a lot easier to laugh knowing there was no one around. And that is exactly what they did. "You're a funny girl Sarah."

"What can I say, you rubbed off _in_ me."

Chuck did a double take on her words. "You know Sarah, for our first time that really was pretty amazing."

Sarah almost started purring as her body slowly started to grind once again against Chuck. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Chuck's eyes shot wide open. "Oh boy!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Ell Word

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to get something out there.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or Supernatural**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The Ell Word<strong>

"Chuck are you out of your freaking mind?" Sarah was pacing back and forth in front of Chuck who was sitting silently on her bed. Sarah paused in her pacing, as she looked over to Chuck who had the biggest grin on his face. "You are out of your mind aren't you?"

"I want to tell her Sarah. She has a right to know that I've fallen in love with you."

Sarah put her hand up to stop him. "Will you please keep it down. And Chuck, what we have is not love. Its... its... Oh heaven I don't know what you call it." Sarah was even more frustrated at the emotions running through her system. All because this moron couldn't keep his hands, lips…oh my Satan his lips, from touching her. And now she was completely confused at all these strange feelings exploding through her body. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he wants to go tell his sister about them. Oh that would go over real well, Sarah thought.

"You can say what you want but I know how I feel about you. And my sister has a right to know." Chuck reached out a hand to grab a hold of Sarah's arm. He knew she was on edge and his touch was usually the only thing that would calm her.

Sarah instantly jumped on him as the touch from his hand caused her body to fill will pleasure. She was straddling him as her lips came crashing down on his.

Chuck still could not figure out how he was able to do this to her. It was like a light switch and he was the only one that could turn her on. And man did she get turned on. He spoke out of the side of his mouth, afraid to break the kiss. "Sarah. Please, I will be right there with you."

Sarah wasn't scared, heaven, she wasn't scared of anything. But now that the One had caused all these strange feelings inside her, the last thing she wanted was to hurt someone that he cared about. She would never admit it, but something deep down actually hoped that somehow her and Ellie could coexist. But after the last meeting, where she had practically told Ellie this is what she would do to Chuck, how would the protector ever believe that this was real?

Chuck decided to pull out the big guns as he gave her his megawatt smile as he leaned back a little. "It would make me really happy if you did this for me."

Oh he was going to pay for that. "Fine. But you owe me, and I'm not talking about how it's been the last few days." If he was going to make her do this, she might as well get something out of it.

"Uh Sarah, you do realize we have had sex pretty much non-stop these past few days. Not that I'm complaining but I am only human you know." Chuck dove into her neck sucking hard on the spot that made her go insane.

Sarah grabbed the back of his head as she held him tightly to her neck. She was practically purring at the pleasure that she was feeling coursing through her body now. "Chuck, take me now!"

"As you wish." Chuck lifted her up and turned her around so she was lying in her favorite position of late, right under him.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p><strong>{Ellie's Apartment}<strong>

"Casey, nice to see you and Chuck here." Ellie had a scrunched up look as for some reason, Chuck decided to bring both Casey and Sarah over at the same time. She gave a menacing look towards her brother, completely ignoring the demon beside him. "What's this about?"

Chuck swallowed deeply as he made sure Casey was close by. Luckily Casey could care less about their relationship as long as they did their job. But after telling the big guy about his plans to tell Ellie, Casey agreed with Chuck that it would be best if he provided backup. "There is something I need to tell you." With nerve born out of his love for Sarah, he cautiously reached out his hand to take a hold of Sarah's.

He almost let go at the heated stare that was coming from Ellie. "Ellie. Sarah and I are dating... Exclusively."

Sarah could not look up at Ellie. She could only look down at the wonderful, loving hand that was encased within hers. This was it, she thought as she braced for the inevitable.

The silence in the room was deafening. Chuck made sure to look at Casey to remind him to be ready if things went bad.

"I need a word alone with Sarah please." Ellie said the word please, but in this request there was not an ounce of pleasantries.

"Uh Sis, I think it would be best if..."

Ellie snapped her head towards Chuck commanding him to shut up. Chuck almost whimpered at the look in Ellie's eyes. He swore even Casey took a step back.

Chuck knew this was do or die. He had never before stood up to his sister and most likely from this moment on never would again. But for this, he had to defend Sarah. "No. I'm not leaving her."

Sarah instantly looked up to Chuck seeing the determination in his eyes. She couldn't say she felt love, but something inside her sure flipped on.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you will do as I say." Ellie was not backing down at all.

"No Ellie. I love her, and I need you to understand."

Ellie let out a deep breath as her shoulders slumped. She was afraid of this and it broke her heart to see her little brother put so much trust and emotion into a demon that could never return it. Even so, she had to swallow her own pride and try to correct this. "Chuck sweetie, I just want to talk to Sarah alone. I promise you I will not do anything to hurt her." Ellie was staring straight into Chuck's eyes, letting him know the truth.

Chuck knew that Ellie would never lie to him and he could see that she was telling the truth. Even so, he did not want to leave Sarah alone unless she was okay with it. He leaned down next to her, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

Sarah looked up into his comforting eyes, she just shook her head yes, letting him know it was okay.

Chuck motioned to Casey to come with him into the kitchen while the two females went outside.

**. . .**

"Look Ellie, before you say anything, this is not some trick or seduction..." Sarah was trying to explain as they walked to the fountain.

"I know." Ellie barely spoke above a whisper as she sat down on the side of the fountain.

"I know what I said before, but that was just because I was so damn mad... Wait, what did you say?" Sarah was standing in front of the Protector with her head turned slightly as if she did not quite catch the last part.

"I said I know you have... feelings, or whatever your kind calls them for my brother." Ellie was shaking her head.

"How do you know that?" Sarah still couldn't understand her own feelings let alone how someone else could interpret them.

Ellie just looked up at her like it was obvious. "Because it's Chuck, Sarah. He's not called the One just because of the Intersect you know."

"What does that even mean?" Sarah was fighting the confusion in her head. She knew Chuck was much more than just the Intersect, actually, now she could care less whether he had it or not.

"I don't even know how to explain it other than he's the embodiment of everything good in this universe. His heart is so full of love waiting to get out that he can conquer even the evilest of creatures. His love can overcome anything. That's what makes him strong."

Well Sarah sure didn't like the insinuation that Ellie thought of her as the evilest of creatures. Maybe a few weeks ago it wouldn't have mattered, but now it was different.

"Look Sarah, I know you don't know how to love... yet. And I'm not even sure you're ever going to be capable of it. But I can see the change in you. But not only in you, but in Chuck. The two of you together is almost like a balancing of the forces of the universe. I don't know how I know this, but together, you two will become the strongest force this world has ever known... with or without the Intersect." Ellie was now standing as she stood right in front of Sarah.

Sarah still was having a hard time processing everything. She was the spawn of Satan for hell's sake, how exactly was this supposed to work out for the best? She knew she felt something inside for Chuck that was obvious by him still being alive. But was it as strong as Ellie was saying. Could it really be that powerful?

"Look Sarah, whether I wished you were sent back to the hole you crawled out of or not, it's too late for that. My brother has committed his heart to you and I will support him even if it means swallowing my pride and putting down my weapons." Ellie looked up to the heavens for strength. "For this to work, we need to come to an agreement. I will not try to kill you every waking moment, if you can do the same."

Sarah was a little wary about making commitments she couldn't keep, or at least thought she couldn't keep. But this was Chuck's sister and for that, stranger things could happen. "I promise I won't try to kill you or your friends."

Ellie stuck out her hand in friendship.

Sarah eyed the outstretched hand with suspicion. If it was for any other reason, that hand would have been dismembered by now. But this was for Chuck. "Agreed."

Ellie squeezed tightly as she bore down into Sarah's eyes. "But if you hurt him... I will end you."

Sarah looked away, but not because of the intimidating force of Ellie. No this was something much deeper. "If I hurt Chuck... I will end myself." It was barely said as Sarah turned back to head back inside to see Chuck.

Ellie stood frozen as she knew her brother had done the impossible. Sure the demon didn't know it yet, but there was no doubt that it was completely and utterly devoted to her little brother. Ellie could only smile at what her brother was able to do. He truly was the One.


	5. Chapter 5 Not Your Average Girl

**A/N: Sorry been feeling under the weather lately and the little one is sick too, oh what fun going back to school brings.**

**Don't own Chuck or supernatural although I'm completely stoked about the premieres coming up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Not Your Average Girl<br>**

"Damn it Chuck. Cut that out." Sarah was beginning to be more agitated by the moment.

"What?" Chuck was kneeling right next to Sarah, his face dangerously close to Sarah's neck. He honestly wasn't doing 'it' on purpose, it's just he found comfort and safety when he was with Sarah. Thus, the closer he was to her, the safer he felt. And he really wanted to feel safe right now.

Sarah quickly turned to him and realized her mistake as she stared into his eyes. "You know I can't concentrate when you are this close to me. And especially when you are that close to my neck and not biting it." Sarah quickly kissed him. She knew this was the only way to regain her focus. Stupid human body she thought to herself.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy when you are about to rip apart a Fallen, then maybe I wouldn't feel like this." Chuck knew he was treading on very thin ice. For the resistance and restraint Sarah showed when expressing her feelings when they first met, they were completely opposite since they consummated their feelings for each other months ago. It wouldn't be the first time Sarah would strip him down and have sex with him right there in the middle of a mission. And judging by the look in her eyes, it was about to happen again even though there was a hive of Fallen just on the other side of the door.

"Sorry okay?" Chuck gave her the apologetic look although if he would have thought it out, maybe that wasn't the best idea. He was instantly pinned to the wall they were previously waiting behind as Sarah grabbed him and attacked his lips.

It quickly got heated as Sarah now straddled Chuck, grinding against him. Chuck learned long ago, when Sarah was in heat like she was now, better to just ride it out. The girl could be really demanding and quite aggressive. He couldn't help but smile even though Sarah's mouth and tongue were completely engulfing his. Just more things he loved about her.

"Keep it in your pants Sarah for heavens sake." Came the voice of Casey through their mind links. "We are on a mission and we don't need the Intersect broken again like last time."

She did not like to be interrupted when she was 'engaging' with Chuck. The voice in their heads, and the smile on Chuck's face caused Sarah to momentarily pause. Even though she definitely felt the best part of Chuck was still willing, it was obvious he was not all in. While normally she could care less, she would just take what she wanted, that stupid smile of his confused her. "Chuck, you better have a good reason for not finishing what you started. And why are you smiling… again."

Chuck tried to shift a little but Sarah would not get off him. She just squeezed her legs tighter around him as she waited for his answer. "Okay first, I didn't start anything. And second, the reason I'm smiling is because I just love you so much."

_Why does he always say that she thought?_ He knows she is incapable of love and he also knows exactly what she is. Even so he still says it and then he knows that messes up everything inside of her. She just shook her head.

"I know I know. You don't 'love' me and you never will." Chuck stopped as his face was suddenly grabbed tightly by an angry Sarah.

"First of all you know why I can't say I… you know. And secondly, even though I can't say it, you know I'm soul bonded to you. So please stop making me feel like a failure because I can't say the words you want to hear."

Chuck's smile grew even bigger. The Intersect has taught him many things. One, when a demon or angel for that matter is soul bonded to another, it is an eternal bond. Nothing can break it and no one else can replace the bond. To do so would be a shattering of the soul resulting in instant extinction of the one that made the bond.

It was a little over a month ago that Sarah had committed the bond to Chuck. It was her choice even though Chuck tried to get her to rethink it. Sure he loved her but he didn't think it was fair for Sarah to pay such a price when her father didn't even approve or know about it. Once he did, well they didn't want to think about it. So the reason he was smiling was just how silly Sarah was being. She was upset because she didn't think she knew how to love, yet by committing the bond, it showed more then any amount of love could.

"Sarah we've talked about this. You know I don't care if you can't say it, you show it every day."

Sarah's visage changed to a softer look. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Chuck did as he was told. In a strange way, that was just one more way she told him.

Sarah reluctantly got off of Chuck but not before making sure he knew that right after they destroyed this nest of Fallen, or hell maybe even during, they would finish what they started.

Just as they were about to go through the door Chuck grabbed her arm one more time. "Uh Sarah."

Sarah sighed as she waited for what she knew was about to be asked. "Yes Chuck?"

"Could you go demon form for this? You know I don't like to see you in the other form when you're fighting these things. And plus I think its sexy." Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance.

What did she get herself into Sarah thought? "You know you're sick right?"

"Sick in love sweetheart." Chuck kissed her one last time even though through the mind link they could hear Casey making gagging sounds.

Sarah quickly changed into her Demon form turning to Chuck once again. "This time, stop checking out my tail, it almost got you killed last time."

How true it was Chuck thought, but damn it was such a fine tail, literally.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Of course the mission was a complete success. Matter of fact, every mission they had been on, had for the most part gone off flawlessly. Well there was the one time when Heaven and Hell thought the identity of the One was compromised. Michael and Lucifer had decided upon sending one of the Four Horsemen, War, to take Chuck to an outer darkness until the threat could be quelled. Of course Sarah had accidentally ripped the Horseman into pieces when he only gave her a minute to say goodbye to Chuck. Luckily the Fallen who had the location of Chuck had showed up soon after and thus it allowed a good alibi.<p>

Chuck was just thankful he wasn't thrown into outer darkness so he was able to over look the carnage that his 'girlfriend' left behind. Heaven and Hell were skeptical about the explanation of how both the Fallen and the Horseman were completely ripped to shreds but the results that the identity of the Intersect was still safely hidden made them overlook the minor details.

So with all successes of the team, they were allowed to build a fortress underground that would be used as a headquarters so to speak. It was named Castle and it would provide a safe haven for the Intersect team as they continued on their very successful missions.

Chuck was smiling as he was heading over to the Orange Orange. He knew how much Sarah hated posing as a yogurt girl but it sure beat the Wiernerlicious gig she had recently worked at to protect the former cover. While Sarah was more than happy to strut around in the outfit for Chuck, unfortunately, she forgot just how beautiful her human form was. Chuck more than once had to reprimand Sarah when more than one account of men ages 18 – 35, suddenly had come up missing. The reports stated last known location, the Wiernerlicious.

Sarah always played the innocent victim but sometimes the drops of blood on her blouse gave away what really happened. She did however make a promise to Chuck that she would try not to 'interact' so much with the customers from now on.

The yogurt shop seemed like the perfect cover, although Chuck still thought she was the sexiest thing alive, Sarah constantly wore her jacket while away from Chuck and no longer wearing a skirt that showed off her long silky legs, well, at least there was a decline in reports of missing young male adults now.

Chuck walked through the door, the bell ringing as he did. There were no customers and it was a good thing because when Sarah saw him, she leapt all the way from behind the counter to right in his arms. While Chuck was getting stronger each day, he was not at Casey or Sarah's level and Sarah sometimes forgot this as they both crashed through a nearby table.

"Ouch." Chuck moaned as he felt a sharp pain in his back as Sarah laid a top him. He could never get used to her reaction when they finally saw each other after being apart for a while. She would bury her face in his neck, his chest, everywhere, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you." Sarah was having a harder time being away from Chuck for too long. The stench of the people around her just made it worse. The only thing to get rid of that stench was when she was with Chuck. Thusly, she couldn't control herself when she was with him after being absent for so long. Okay, four hours was technically not long, but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Nice to see you too." Chuck laughed as Sarah was face planted in his chest. If not for the broken side of the table poking him in the side and the fact the cold hard floor was a little uncomfortable, he would have loved to stay this way.

Sensing his discomfort Sarah got up, pulling Chuck with her. They were standing now, but she was still face planted in his chest, just breathing in everything about him. "Do you even know how much I miss you?" Sarah said with a muffled voice.

Chuck looked behind him at the destruction of the table and chairs. "Yeah, I think I do."

Sarah finally lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." Sarah smiled.

"I love you too." Chuck bent down and kissed her tenderly. It was not long ago they had had a really good discussion about their kissing. Chuck stressed to Sarah that she needed to remember he was only human and while Casey helped to repair him physically most of the time, Casey had finally put his foot down that the next time Chuck was hurt during 'engaging' with Sarah, he was not healing him. So their sex life had to change up a bit and that started with kissing.

Of course Sarah was completely opposed to it in the beginning. She told Chuck that she could heal him to, well to a certain extent. But after she accidentally bit off his tongue and fractured his hip, she realized she had to have better control. Thus the introduction of 'making love'. It took her a bit, after all, the whole love thing, but after the first few times, she found it much more pleasurable. It was different then the raw hard sex she would usually have with Chuck. It was actually special and it was something she found she enjoyed a lot more. Of course once in a while, if Casey would lose a bet or promise to help her after a successful mission, then it was back to pure animalistic sex with Chuck and then Casey would heal him. But that was few and far between now because she just felt so much more connected when it was 'making love'.

Sarah was running her hands through his curls as they continued to kiss. She could stay like this all day but Chuck broke the contact first.

"Are we ever going to tell your father, Sarah?" Chuck looked a tad concerned.

"Someday, maybe. He has been very pleased with our progress and I think he knows something is going on. As long as we continue to be successful, then we should be okay." Sarah nestled her nose into his neck as she held him close.

"But what happens when we finally bring down the Ring? Will he take you away from me?" Chuck could not let her go as he became lost in her warmth.

"Then we run. I will not let them take you away from me either." That was one thing Sarah knew would never happen.

Chuck was concerned though when she said this. "But what about Ellie and Devon? Morgan? Will I ever see my family again?"

Sarah knew this was a sore subject for Chuck. At one time she wouldn't care less. But recently once again things had changed. For whatever reason, she could actually coexist with Ellie and Devon. Even the bearded one had lost most of his stench. Matter of fact, Sarah actually had to admit she enjoyed being around Chuck's family. It was a different setting for her. Her family gatherings growing up consisted upon usually feeding upon a poor helpless soul, or torturing the human catch of the day. It was always the needless slaughter of humans. Sometimes they would play games and it didn't involve hurting humans. Matter of fact, it was a lot like hide and seek when she was a girl. The only difference is once you were found, your skin was ripped from your body and your entrails scooped out with a spoon only to be brought back whole again the next day. Yeah, growing up the spawn of Satan was not exactly your normal human family experience.

Sarah was pulling him down the stairs to Castle. "Let's talk about this later. Casey has a mission for us tonight."

Chuck sped up a little so he could catch up to her before she started dragging him on the floor. "What kind of mission?" Chuck really loved going on missions, it made him almost feel like he was some kind of CIA spy. It was actually pretty cool.

Sarah was almost bouncing down the stairs as she too was very excited about this mission. "Casey said something about a mission in the Suburbs. A nest of fallen has taken up residents and you and I are to pose as a married couple."

Chuck actually stopped dead in his tracks on the stairs, causing Sarah to swing back around as she saw the smirk on his face.

Chuck couldn't hold back the grin as his mind was filled with the idea of Sarah and he posing as a married couple. And if that wasn't enough, his mind was filled with a very vivid image of how much fun it would be if he woke up to Sarah being a real girl, maybe even making him some pancakes with syrup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, couldn't resist the last part.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sarah's Oh Boy

**A/N:**** I know its been a while but I finally got this next chapter done. This story is my "break" from all the drama that I tend to write in Chuck stories and it was nice to get back to. I know it's not as popular but I do love writing this one. Hopefully you all will suspend reality for a bit and enjoy it too.****  
><strong>

**Thanks again to Gladius for his hard work on helping me out.  
><strong>

**As always, I don't own anything in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The three warriors of heaven, or to be more precise, two warriors and the one that held the greatest power on earth, all stood silently in the convergence area down in Castle. This was the room where they were given the Enlightenment or "Mission Objective" as Chuck like to pretend it was. He wasn't overly fond of the instructing Angel but she could sure demand obedience. Her Heavenly name was Arch Angel Beckmiannaconstrancious, but Chuck had called her Beckman for short.

Growing up, Chuck always thought of angels as the purest form of love and goodness that man ever knew. They were always in his mind, the very essence of pureness, and one could feel comfortable basking in there heavenly glow. Well upon meeting Archangel Casey and now 'Beckman', he came to quickly realize that as far as demeanor goes, demons didn't hold a candle to the Archangels. But of course this wasn't the issue now. The room had just dropped ten degrees and it was not a literal anomaly, it was really getting colder by the minute.

Chuck nervously looked over to his girlfriend, where he did a double take. Sarah actually looked like she was about to explode. Enough so that Chuck actually took a step towards Casey.

"Uh excuse me ma'am. Am I to understand you correctly that I'm supposed to pretend I'm a successful computer mogul so that I can trick my ex..." Chuck felt the room starting to pulsate with a strange force coming directly from where Sarah was standing. "A former nonphysical and non-emotional acquaintance of mine and try to secure information concerning a code key that the Ring of Fallen are after."

Beckman just stared at the One as if it was a sacrilege that someone so stupid could hold the fate of the entire universe in his head. "Were you not paying attention Bartowski? I thought I was pretty clear about the details of the _mission_."

Chuck swallowed deeply, whispering slightly to Casey inquiring about how truly secure Castle was. He knew it could in essence repulse a direct hit from a x10 missile attack, but he was worried about something much more powerful. "Ma'am, I'm really going to have to object to my role in this mission. I believe it's in the best interest of myself..." Chuck looked tentatively over at his monstrous girlfriend. "And the best interest of the world in general if we come up with another plan."

"Absolutely not! You have your mission, now go and do as we have commanded." With that, the Convergence Center relinquished the connection to Heaven above.

"Well you two have a lot to talk about." And before Chuck could object, Casey vanished in thin air.

"Oh crap!" Chuck could not believe his protector had just vanished. He knew this was not going to end well. Little did Chuck know that Casey was actually calling upon the armies of heaven in preparation for what could possibly be a Cataclysmic event.

"Sarah? Honey? Please just calm down... What the hell?" Chuck dove behind the table as Sarah exploded into her demon form, the force of the transformation almost knocking him into the other room.

Sarah was beyond control now. The thought of that vial beast, Jill freaking Roberts, had brought out the most evil side of her. She was not able to be controlled as the blood lust consumed her. The thought of her Chuck, touching, talking, or just being in the same room with that self-righteous piece of shit just threw her in a frenzy.

She was dripping with venom as she stalked over to where her Chuck was cowering behind the table. She easily threw the table to the side as if it was made of balsa wood. "On your feet now!"

"Oh God please don't do this Sarah." Chuck was not scared for his life, he knew without a doubt that Sarah would never hurt him... well hurt him to the point of death that didn't involve some form of physical affection. But the rest of the world he wasn't so sure about.

Sarah, although shaking her head at just how adorable her man was, could not see past the current details of the mission. Nothing was worth letting Chuck do this for.

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the collar, lifting him up off his feet, making sure her claws did not sever any major arteries. "You're not doing this mission do you understand me?" It was formed as a question but there was no question what the answer was going to be.

Chuck loved his girl, even in her demon form, Chuck couldn't see anything but the most beautiful creature the world had ever seen. Sure, anyone else would probably wet their pants being this close to such a vial beast, but not Chuck. Which was why he pulled her close kissing her deeply.

Luckily they had plenty of practice being intimate in each of Sarah's forms, so although awkward in the normal human French kissing sense, Chuck had perfected the art of kissing Sarah intimately in her demon form without getting his tongue sliced off. Luckily, for some reason, in demon form Sarah's senses were heightened, especially those very special senses only Chuck could trigger.

Sarah was not letting him off the hook that easy... but oh damn did he feel so good she thought to herself as she was quickly losing control... again.

Chuck knew Casey would have to spend some extra time on healing him after this but Chuck had to calm Sarah considering he was the only one in Heaven and Hell that could. It was a small price to pay, but he was willing to make that sacrifice. All for the greater good was his last thought as his clothes were ripped right off his body and he was pulled down onto the floor.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"Ca I. Sor. out. Dis." Chuck could not even talk let alone think very clearly now as he sat in the recovery area of Casey's house.<p>

Casey had to admit, the kid had some balls, well had the key word, to go through what he did to calm the beast. "Don't worry kid, proud of you for getting Walker under control'."

Chuck ached in places he didn't even know he could ache. Casey was doing a fabulous job healing him, but this was a tough one. He couldn't help smiling though as jealousy sex with the spawn of Satan was... well it was the most incredible experience of his life although physically he'd never be able to go through it again, that's for sure. Besides once Sarah was placated, she was to worried about Chuck and him healing that she totally forgot about Jill. Well at least that's what Chuck thought.

Casey knew the 'meet' would be happening shortly so he had to put in a few extra prayers as part of the healing of the One. Obviously, the powers of Heaven were just as interested seeing the one back on his feet as Chuck was almost like new.

"So Casey, where's Sarah?" Chuck was sitting up now looking around the apartment. He had not seen Sarah for a few hours since she made sure he was going to be alright.

Casey too was a little worried but he'd been so busy healing Chuck that he really hadn't notice the absence of the demon. "I think she had something to pick up from Castle."

Chuck thought that was odd but his thoughts were interrupted as his angel came running through the door, embracing him as she saw that he was doing so much better.

"Chuck I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever do that again." Sarah was snuggled as close to Chuck as possible, breathing in his scent as if it was her last bit of oxygen.

"Hey it's okay honey, Casey fixed me right up." He could never get tired of how wonderful she felt in his arms. Her beautiful silky blonde hair and the feeling of comfort it gave him as he gently ran his hand over her hair. "I love you Sarah..." Chuck suddenly stopped as he felt something slimy in Sarah's hair. His eyes shot wide open, "Sarah?"

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>The three were once again down in Castle getting reamed by Beckman. But unlike before, Sarah had the look of the cat who ate the canary, whereas Chuck and Casey were just shaking their heads in disbelief.<p>

Beckman was visibly upset but what could she do as she took a deep breath. "While Walker's method are not condoned by our superiors and are very unethical, she was able to secure the information." Beckman closed her eyes as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And, we did find out that Jill Roberts was indeed a fallen Angel working for the Ring. So good work team." With that, Beckman disconnected.

Sarah was just smiling from ear to ear, the euphoria of ripping Jill apart still present. "Well boys, I guess that solves that." Sarah walked right up to Chuck and gave him a smoldering kiss. "I want you home with me as soon as you and Casey finish your prayers." Sarah gave him a seductive look. "And Chuck, tonight is going to be the best night of your life."

Chuck was still a little upset at the whole rending of Jill fiasco, but his mind immediately moved on to much more desirable thoughts at hearing those words and seeing the lustfullness in his girlfriend's eyes.

Sarah sauntered out of the room, making sure Chuck got his fill as she exited Castle.

Casey turned to Chuck just as Chuck turned to face him. "I'll pray for you kid."

Chuck knew he was going to need a lot more than prayers to make it through this night.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the Jill incident and if it was possible, Sarah had seemed like a completely different demon. She hadn't changed once and her physical attraction to Chuck almost equaled her emotional one. She couldn't be away from him for more than a few hours and even that was pushing it. She could feel the changes and if she was honest with herself, she welcomed the changes. She almost felt... human.<p>

Chuck was due to come over to her place of habitat at any time and tonight they would be eating in. Sarah grinned with the mental image popping into her mind. She quickly schooled her thoughts as she had to take care of something for her father first.

Lucifer had told her he was sending a messenger that had some important information to share concerning a nest of Fallen. She'd hope the messenger would be quick so she could take extra time to get ready for Chuck. She hated being around others and having someone stop by just irritated her. That's why she needed Chuck here. As if on cue the doorbell rang.

Sarah was hoping it might be Chuck, but it was still a little early. Even so, she hurriedly went to the door not caring that she was not quite done getting ready.

"Chuc..." Her words died on her lips seeing the grotesque sight in front of her.

"Sarah babe. So nice to see you again. Been awhile huh?"

"Bryce?" Sarah vomited and swallowed being this close to the scumbag. It was bad enough how she hated him but knowing what he did to hurt her Chuck just amplified her hatred. "What do you want?"

Bryce was never one to take rejection. After all, the Greek God Narcissus was modeled after him. So even though it was obvious the demon wanted nothing to do with him, he came in anyway. "You're 'dad' wanted me to give you a message. A special message that will benefit both Heaven and Hell."

Sarah was so close to ripping Bryce apart. It was bad enough he was an Angel, but the fact that he worked for both sides, Heaven and Hell, just irritated her. He was like a double agent and that bothered her considering he was always only out for his best interest. Unfortunately, destroying him now would not be smart as he was sent for a purpose from father. Her father wanted her to hear him, so she reluctantly obliged as she headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for her date with Chuck, not wanting to spend any more time in the same room with the jerk. "Just make it quick. I'm doing someone later."

Bryce just laughed at her improper English. 'Demons' he smirked.

**. . .**

Chuck was so looking forward to tonight. He and Sarah's relationship had gotten so much better as of late. Sure it took him a bit to forgive her for Jill but she could be very persuasive. Even so, he felt like their relationship was about to take a new turn, develop into something more and he wanted to talk to her about the next step.

He was dressed in her favorite outfit for him, although to be honest, her favorite 'outfits' didn't last very long on him. He was just about to her door, red rose and bottle of wine in hand, he checked his white Jacket as he knocked on the door. Of course he didn't need to knock, but he still thought it was the polite...

"Hey Buddy, how the heck are you?" Bryce was standing at the door, answering it as if he had been staying there.

Chuck didn't know what to do. This was the last person he expected to see. His heart started pounding right out of his chest as he looked at the relaxed attire of his once best friend. "Where's Sarah?"

Bryce just smirked, an air of self-absorbed confidence filling the room. "Oh she's just freshening up in the bathroom." Bryce gave him his own pathetic version of the eyebrow dance. "She was quite happy to see me, you know what I mean." Bryce playfully hit Chuck in the arm.

Chuck just stood there in shocked silence. His heart felt like it had turned to ice and dropped right out of his chest. His head hurt and he literally felt like vomiting. He had never hurt this much. He couldn't think straight at seeing how Bryce was acting. It was like the past few months with Sarah were all forgotten. He lost focus on just how committed Sarah was to him, all logic leaving him. Those years in college just came flooding back to him, destroying everything good inside him.

He had to leave, this was not how he should be acting. He had to talk to Sarah but something felt as if it was controlling his mind, putting thoughts in that drove him mad. He couldn't take it anymore as he threw the bottle and flowers at Bryce sending them crashing onto the floor. He quickly took off, the pain just too much to bear right now.

Sarah, hearing the crash came running out of the bathroom. "What the Heaven was that?" She could see the smug look on Bryce's face. Then she saw what lay on the floor. Rage did not even begin to explain what happened next.

Chuck was hurriedly making his way out of the hotel. He could not understand why Sarah would do this to him. How could she do this to him he painfully wondered. The hurt from Jill, the pain from that time in his life was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. He had just ran out into the parking lot not even chancing to look back, he couldn't stomach the thought of what was going on in that hotel room. He needed to get away and put as much distance as possible from him and the hotel where his... where Sarah and Bryce were.

He barely made it to the street when the ground shook as an explosion sent him flying across the street, causing him to land hard on the side walk on the other side. He quickly turned to see the top floor of the hotel completely gone, the brightest of flames shooting from where the roof should have been.

Chuck shook his head, barely able to hear as the concussive explosion was greater than anything he'd ever felt. He tried to gain his senses as he saw what looked to be a bright light rising from the hotel.

Chuck squinted as he noticed something strange ascending into the light. He tried to get a better focus on just who it was. He could not tell exactly who the form was although he had a sudden feeling of exactly who was in the light.

The light was ascending into the sky when out of nowhere a dark form shot up into the sky devouring the light into yet another explosion. Chuck had to cover his eyes as the sky lit up like noonday, what sparse amount of people around him running for their lives from the terror above.

Even in his anger and sadness, he had to make sure Sarah was okay, an even darker feeling consuming him as what if something happened to her. The light had completely dissipated as he made his way back to the burning hotel.

People were running from the carnage, although not many were even in the hotel, Sarah was not exactly your ideal neighbor, which was paying off now.

Chuck was as close as he could get trying to avoid the debris laying all around. "Sarah?" Chuck was looking everywhere for her. "Sarah? Where are you?"

Chuck was heading towards the front door, he didn't care at this moment how safe it was. He had to find Sarah. He was just about through the door when something grabbed him from above carrying him into the night.

**. . .**

He sat across from the demon now, it was a little chilly being in the cave, a cold rain pouring down outside the entrance. He was not scared, for he recognized this demon, but it was pissed beyond reasoning as it started changing back to its human form.

"How could you Chuck? How dare you think that?"

Chuck couldn't look Sarah in the eyes. He was so ashamed but yet he wasn't exactly in full apologetic mode quite yet. "Well what the hell did you expect me to think? I show up for our date and there is Bryce freaking Larkin." Just the mention of his name started making him angrier.

Chuck continued though, "You know what, I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of the one always having to watch what he says, always assuming to know how you feel. You get all pissy when any girl even looks at me, but yet I find another man in your hotel room and I'm not supposed to get mad?"

"I swear to Satan himself if I didn't love you so much I'd freaking rip your head off." Sarah grabbed both sides of her head, trying her best to control the anger. "All I've done, all I've given up for you and you still question my..." Sarah stopped, looking at the strangest smile spreading across Chuck's face. "What the Heaven are you smiling about?"

Chuck just smiled, everything else forgotten. "You said you love me."

Sarah did a double take. "Oh no I didn't. You don't get to play that card mister." She was trying to be convincing but her resolve was quickly dissipating. "I did not say that." Sarah folded both her arms across her chest, giving the take that look.

Chuck just gave her the eyebrow dance. "Oh yes you did... _sweetheart_. You said, and I quote, 'If I didn't love you so much...'"

Sarah tried to speak but words weren't coming out. How did this happen? She was speechless trying to rationalize how exactly that happened. Of course the more she thought about it, the more the warmth consumed her. Oh that jerk she couldn't believe he did this to her. "Fine, you know what. I do love you. I love you Chuck Bartowski. I love you, I love you, I love you. Did you get all that, was it clear enough for you?" Part of her wanted to shut up, but the other part, the biggest part of her wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"I love you too Sarah. And I'm sorry, I just... Just seeing Bryce again, it brought back too many painful memories and whenever he's around, it just seems like the logical side of my brain stops working.."

Sarah moved a little closer, wanting to comfort him. "Well, you don't have to worry about seeing Bryce around for a while." She would have loved nothing more than to rip Bryce apart just like she did Jill, but unfortunately he was a much more powerful angel and not so easily destroyed. She did make a point by sending him back to Heaven tattered and torn which would make him think twice about coming back. It still wasn't as satisfying as ripping Jill apart; but it would have to do for now.

"You didn't?" Chuck was still figuring out how the whole Heaven and Hell thing worked, but judging by the explosion of recent events, he truly believed he'd never see his arch nemesis again. "I love you Sarah Walker."

Sarah finally had enough of being apart as she jumped on him, kissing him with everything she had. She had to feed off his love because she never felt like this before... and she wanted so much more of it.

Chuck, although craving every inch of her, knew he had to get what was on his mind out in the open. But damn did she taste so good he thought as he just absorbed all of her.

It took him a few minutes but before things got out of control, like they always did, he had to talk to her. Chuck with a strength he did not know he had, reluctantly broke off their kiss and held her back as he tried to gain some air.

"What are you doing?" Sarah did not want any space between them and she was especially pissed at Chuck moving away from her.

Chuck knew now was the time as he separated from Sarah, reaching into his pocket. "Look, I know we've already committed our souls to each other, and while that's great in the eternal realm; as an earthly human male, I want to do this the mortal way." Chuck got on his knee as he held out a ring in his hand.

It was the absolute most beautiful ring Sarah had ever seen. She may as well have been struck by a charging Minotaur for as stunned as she was. Not stunned at the fact Chuck asked her. No stunned at what so badly she wanted.

"Oh Boy." Was all Sarah could say as for the first time in her existence, a lone tear fell from her once emotionless eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you enjoyed this. Would love to hear from those still reading this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to admit, this is one of the funnest chapters I've ever written. Hopefully you guys will have fun reading it.  
><strong>

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else that you might find in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"He did what?" Ellie was ready to explode. How in the name of everything good in this world we hold dear could her brother ask the spawn of Satan to marry him? Was he out of his extremely over sized freaking mind? She would have to assume the old tradition of asking the father to marry was thrown out the window. Ellie was pacing back and forth trying to calm down, her brother could be such the idiot sometimes.

Ellie stopped her pacing, turning to Sarah. "So what did you say?"

Sarah couldn't look Ellie in the eyes. It had nothing to do with being scared, but Chuck wasn't the only Bartowski she'd gotten close to over the past months. As strange as the relationship she had with Chuck was, the one with Ellie was probably even stranger. "Well, I sorta said yes. But it wasn't my fault Ellie." Sarah had her hand on her forehead, almost mimicking exactly what Ellie was doing. "Ugh. Your brother just does something to me and I can't think straight." Sarah shot both her hands to her side, clinching her fists in a very determined attitude.

"Tell me about it. I've had to protect that dweeb for so long, I forget sometimes that he is just my brother. I swear his childish ways has me acting like his mom most of the time. But that's beside the point. There's no way you're going through with this. Right Sarah?" Ellie was looking determinedly at Sarah now.

Sarah remained quiet for a moment. "Well..."

"Well nothing. Geez Sarah, how exactly is the spawn of Satan and the One going to really get married, huh? Explain to me how this is really going to work." Ellie was tapping her foot, arms folded across her chest, waiting for a reply.

Sarah just held up a finger, letting Ellie know that she needed a minute. "Ellie, here's the thing. I love him."

"Oh you're so full of..." Ellie stopped as she looked deep into the eyes of the demon in front of her. "Oh my God. You do love him." Ellie grasped a hand over her mouth. "How the hell did that happen?"

Sarah really had no explanation. Spawns of Satan really were not supposed to feel anything but hatred, greed, pain, suffering, all the normal joys of being from a dysfunctional family. But Chuck had done the impossible. He had gotten a soulless cold hearted demon to fall in love with him.

Ellie took a deep breath. While she still could not believe what was happening, she knew without a doubt that Sarah and Chuck loved each other. It defied the laws of Heaven and Hell. It defied the laws of nature itself, but it was real. "Okay." Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's obvious you want this. And if my brother has his mind made up already, there is nothing in this universe that's going to stop him."

"Tell me about it." Sarah slyly remarked.

"Yeah. I know right." Ellie was in deep thought. "Okay, we keep this quiet for a bit. Just play it off like it's a cover to control the Intersect. That should satisfy the powers that be for a while. I will pray about what to do and consult with Casey. I take it he knows right?"

Once again Sarah couldn't look Ellie in the eyes. "Yeah, he knows. But in my defense, I swear to you he played a part in this happening. All his healings of Chuck, and those sly comments that pushed me closer to Chuck. I know he had something to do with this."

"That's Sugar Bear for you." Ellie didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What did you say?" Sarah did a double take wondering if she heard that correctly.

"Never mind. For now, we have to come up with a plan on how we're going to make this work."

Sarah couldn't agree more, and she was so thankful she had Ellie in her corner. "I agree completely."

"Now you and Chuck are heading to New York tomorrow right? That jerk Larkin, told you about a Ring headquarters located there right?" Ellie was already putting into motion a plan to help Chuck and Sarah.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet up with a friend of Chuck's from back in his college days. Someone he used to hang out with when him and the boys were fighting my former kind." Sarah knew how excited Chuck was to see his very successful friend from New York. She couldn't wait to meet him either. She loved some of the novels the guy had wrote. He had a lot of good murder scenes that she enjoyed so much.

"Yeah, Rick was a very close friend to Chuck and it will be good for the two of them to get back together. How long will you be gone?"

"Casey's not coming, he's working a case for an acquaintance of his, someone named Vebanski. Even so, the mission should only take a couple days but we wanted to stay, you know, a little longer to enjoy the sights. We need to plan and coordinate with Chuck's friend and the person he works with. Then we'll try and deal a major blow to the Ring." Sarah couldn't wait to take her mind off things and get to doing the thing she loves most. She smiled thinking that it would be good to kill some Fallen too.

"Okay, we'll talk later Sarah. Just be safe and make sure to take care of my brother."

The two without even realizing what they were doing embraced each other in a sisterly hug. It was as if they both realized what they had done during the embrace. Strangely though, neither wanted to pull apart.

"Not a word Demon." Ellie smiled as she held her soon to be sister close.

"My lips are sealed Angel Scum." The two laughed, as they knew this was the beginning of yet another strange relationship.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"Chuck will you just sit still." Sarah grabbed his knee, trying to keep him from bouncing out of his seat on the plane. He was acting like a two-year-old waiting for a ride on the carousal.<p>

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe were going to New York. I've never been to New York. I mean the Empire State Building, the Library, Central Park. Oh man I can't wait to take a walk with you through Central Park." Chuck started bouncing even more.

If she didn't find him so ridiculously adorable, she'd probably of thrown him out the plane by now. He was starting to bring attention to them and Sarah really didn't want _this_ kind of attention. Especially being enclosed in a metal tube thousands of feet above the ground. She had to distract him soon or he was bound to explode.

That's when a sinister idea popped into her head. Sarah seductively leaned over to Chuck as her hand glided ever so slightly up his leg. "So tell me again about this 'mile high club'." Sarah remembered Chuck talking about it once before. It was a night that she had to save him from one of the demons dangling him from the side of a building. They weren't quite a mile in the air but having sex with Chuck, while in demon form, flying high above the ground was mind blowing. However, of course, the nerd said that did not count.

Chuck instantly stopped bouncing as he felt Sarah grip his manhood rather tightly. "Uhh sweetie. There are people all around us." Chuck was starting to panic as he looked around at all the other passengers.

"Don't worry Chuck, this won't take long." Sarah had already forgotten why she initiated this line of conversation to begin with. She'd already passed the point of no return and she wanted to taste Chuck so bad right now it was as if he was her meal waiting after week of fasting.

Chuck nearly squealed as Sarah unzipped his pants and in the same motion, lay her head down on his lap, nearly swallowing him whole all in the same motion. "Sarah Walker are you out of your mind?" Chuck was trying to think coherently but what Sarah was doing down below and the fear of prying eyes around him were having a battle royal. It was not even nighttime on the plane so the only privacy they had was a blanket that Chuck did his best to cover Sarah's head with.

"Sarah please, you need to... Oh wow, where did you learn that?"

**. . . **

Well he had definitely calmed down as Sarah snuggled close to him, still relishing the taste of him in her mouth. She laughed a little as she looked up at him. He hadn't moved a muscle since his very large muscle left her a sweet surprise. She really hoped she had not broken him.

"That doesn't count you know. It has to happen to you too." Chuck whispered out of the side of his mouth, still petrified that every single person on the plane knew exactly what just happened.

"And what makes you think it's not going to happen to me?" Sarah was almost purring now as she kissed the side of his neck.

Chuck did a double take as he looked next to him at the seductive look in his future wife's eyes. He realized to late that he'd awakened the beast. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Sarah said as she got up from her seat, pulling Chuck along towards the back of the plane.

**. . .**

"Hey man, thanks for bailing us out." Chuck gave his friend a huge hug as he and Sarah were just now exiting the detention facility. It took all he had to keep Sarah calm and not let her pull something crazy. Luckily, after what happened on the plane, over and over, she was more than placated as she was still walking around in her afterglow.

"No problem Chuck. So nice to see you man. How have you been?"

Chuck couldn't help but take Sarah's hand in his, giving it a warm kiss as he brought it to his lips. "Couldn't be better Rick, couldn't be better."

"Yeah I see you found a real keeper there."

"And I heard you finally settled down." Chuck nudged his friend playfully.

"Yeah, never thought she'd ever admit her feelings, but finally, after four years of will they won't they, it happened."

Chuck deadpanned. "I can't even imagine going through that."

"So Rick, Chuck says you'll be able to help us out with a mission?" Sarah was still a little hesitant to give out to much information. Chuck had sworn on his life that they could trust Rick, after all, it was Chuck's idea to name Castle after his friend. But still she wanted to be sure.

"We most certainly can. Kate is currently finishing up some things now at work and will meet up with us later at our place."

"Can't wait to meet her Rick. Still can't believe you finally settled down." Chuck had his arm around his bud. Both sharing a friendly laugh.

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"Chuck, how many do you count?" Kate had her gun out, leaning against the far wall, trying her best to keep Rick securely behind her even though she knew it was an impossible task. Sometimes she just wished he would stay in the car.<p>

Chuck scanned the room calling upon the Intersect to give him as much detail as possible about what they were facing. To his friends, they were just a group of high level terrorists, trying to smuggle in a nuclear bomb to New York City. However, the Intersect revealed they were much more than terrorists.

Sarah could sense it too. The closer her and Chuck had gotten, the less the need for verbal communication was needed. They could read each others thoughts as if they were speaking fluently out loud to one another. And although she didn't really care about Chuck's friends, the fact that he did so much, made up for it. She looked over along the other side, seeing Kate and Rick trying to come up with their own plan.

Normally she'd just go demon form on these bottom dwellers but she knew these weren't your ordinary run of the mill Fallen. These were a special breed as surely Chuck was already figuring out. They had a special 'hunger' for Demons something similar to her own blood lust for brunette sluts. She would definitely need some back up and since Casey was not here, Kate was her only other choice.

"Psst, Chuck." Rick tried to get Chuck's attention.

Chuck acknowledged his friend although his concern was growing by the minute.

"Why don't we have Kate and Sarah... distract the men in there while you and I move around to the opposite side. While they keep the attention, you and I can steal the bomb."

Kate just rolled her eyes. Rick just wanted another excuse to see her put on her slutty performance. He did have a point though, and with Sarah with her, they were definitely going to turn some heads. She looked to Sarah as she started unbuttoning the top of her blouse, also letting down her hair. "You ready, Sarah?"

Sarah just stared at the female not knowing what the heaven she was doing. "Ready for what?"

Kate just deadpanned. "To give these guys a show." She continued prepping for the 'show' as she heard a deep grumble coming from next to her where Castle was himself grumbling slightly. She couldn't help smiling as she felt Rick move closer to her. She just loved doing this to him.

Sarah still shook her head, not quite understanding why the human was undressing right here. She understood pre-mission sex or during mission sex too, but for once in her life, this was not the time. Besides, after Chuck put on such a baby act when they got caught on the plane, the last thing she knew he'd want is to have sex right in front of his friend. And oh heaven no if these were some weirdo's that thought she was about to share her sex life.

"Uhh, guys. Sarah really doesn't like doing that sort of thing. She's, well... she's kind of protective if you know what I mean."

Sarah still was not quite sure what was going on but she was definitely turned on seeing Chuck standing up for her.

Kate sighed. This girl had the goods and there probably wasn't a man on earth, or woman for that matter, that would not die to get the time of day from the blonde. The agent had to know how to seduce someone... right? "Sarah, we have to use what we got." Kate emphasized this by sticking out her breasts. "To distract the men in there."

Sarah stood straight up, about to go nuts. Luckily, Chuck knew it was coming and laid a gentle hand on her arm, whispering in her ear.

"Sarah honey, it's okay. Just pretend that that I'm in there watching your every move."

"Frak no Chuck. We've talked about this." Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him to the wall. She completely ignored Rick coughing while saying 'Whipped' at the same time.

"I told you Chuck. This is yours and only yours." Sarah did her own version of shoving her breasts right in Chuck's face. "I'm not about to go in there, letting these idiots see what's for your eyes only."

Chuck just sighed. "Sarah, you do realize when you're making love to me... In the restaurant, in the back of the tram, on the subway, in the plane, in the emergency room, that people are seeing not only you naked, but me as well."

Sarah was about to object, but realized he had a point. She grabbed his cheeks as she made him look at her. "But most of those times I keep at least my shirt on or at least put it over your head too. Which by the way, wearing skirts really is a bonus now that I never thought I would like before. It makes it so much easier to have you shove your..."

"Sarah... Will you focus please? This is serious. Those things in there have a nuclear bomb and we have to stop them."

Sarah was unfortunately brought out of her musings realizing Chuck was right. Once again, she could care less about the people of New York, but since Chuck was here, they had to stop that bomb. But she still wasn't going to do anything to... Her brain went blank as Chuck spun her around, pinning her to the wall, and kissing her as if his life depending on it.

Rick had wrote many a love scene in his books. Matter of fact, lately Kate was acting each of them out for him over and over. Nevertheless, what he was witnessing now was definitely going in his next book.

Chuck broke the kiss, realizing his point was made. "Now listen. I love you." Chuck gently grabbed her face so she was looking at him although he had to wait a moment for her to refocus. "And I know without a doubt you love me. You're going to be my wife so I know that you're committed to me. So what I want you to do is just go in there. Remember I love you, and remember that I'll be watching." With that, Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance, letting her know that they were going to have a very intense post-mission love session tonight if they are successful.

"Fine, but I'm only thinking of you and I'm not showing them my ass and only the first button is unbuttoned. Nothing more." Sarah held up her index finger, indicating one more thing. "And the hair is staying tied up in a knot. There is no way these men are going to see your favorite hair style on me. No way!"

Chuck just smiled. He never loved Sarah more than he did right now. He thanked the Gods that he found someone that would cherish his feelings as much as Sarah did for him. He couldn't imagine being with a girlfriend that would so freely seduce any man that came along, mission requirement or not. He kissed her one more time as he turned to Rick. "Okay man, let's go."

The two hurried around to the other side. "Dude, that is so going in my next book. You're so awesome man." Rick just gave Chuck a slap on the back. Man his friend had come such a long way since that bitch who broke his heart in college. Matter of fact, they both had and now they had the two sexiest, most beautiful bad ass woman on the planet. "We are so cool."

"I know right." Then the two were off down the corridor, heading to the other side of the room.

Kate and Sarah just watched their men run off. "We really love a couple of nerds you know that?" Kate smiled as she looked at Sarah.

Sarah couldn't agree more. "Yeah. We're pretty lucky."

Both females agreed and after giving each other one final look over, they headed into the room of the Fallen.

**. . .**

Obviously the one thing both females didn't realize was that their men would also be in the same room. Sure the room was big and they were on the other side, but still, Castle and Chuck had a bird's eye view of 'their' girls. What Sarah and Kate did not count on was both their men going into a catatonic state upon entering the room, each eying their women hungrily.

You'd think after all both men had been through that this sort of display would be just another day. But apparently when you worship the woman your with, their ability to rend you speechless never gets old.

Chuck luckily was the one that finally came out of it first. Of course, he had the benefit of a mind prompting from Sarah to get a move on so they could get out of here.

Chuck turned to Castle and punched him in the arm, motioning him towards the bomb, which looked to be housed in a treasure chest type container.

Castle, awoken from his musings, just shook his head as both men carefully made their way to the bomb, each having a hard time concentrating.

Chuck motioned to Castle towards one side of the bomb, where there was a handle, while he took the other side. Worst case they could just walk out, carrying the bomb between them, and Sarah and Kate would take care of the rest.

Chuck gave the silent signal 'on three' and Castle nodded his head in agreement, either not wanting to say a word. Chuck bent down near the handle so that he could get a good grip; he knew these things could be heavy and the carrying case looked to be made of solid steel. Getting in a comfortable position, he looked to Castle and motioned, one... two... three... Unfortunately, he didn't specify on three then go, as Castle had already tried to lift the case by himself, causing an expletive to exhale from his lips as he dropped the unexpected heavy case on his foot.

Both men froze, each closing their eyes, hopping that no one heard...

"What the hell?"

Chuck heard one of the terrorists yell out towards them. "Oh shit... toki mushrooms, We're so screwed." They were about to take off when three guards came out of nowhere, guns raised towards them.

Chuck and Castle both looked at each other and at the same time both said to the other, "Just stay calm." Each feeling that their own girlfriends could more than make up for their unfortunate, although expected, blunder.

Before they could do anything else, one of the men ran right up to Chuck and slammed the butt of his gun across Chuck's face, causing Chuck to stumble backward, falling hard to one knee.

Chuck was stunned for a moment, the literal butterfly's flying around his head. It felt like his head exploded but he quickly regained his footing. After all, he had been through worse pain with Sarah so his body was expecting it.

He slowly lifted his head, a sinister look spread across his face as he slowly wiped the blood from his lips. It was also then when he felt the temperature in the room drop ten degrees. Chuck stared straight through the terrorists, a slight smile coming to his lips. "You really shouldn't have done that."

The man who hit him was about to do it again when suddenly his head was ripped from his body, blood and brain matter splattering everywhere.

What happened next was a blur to Chuck as bodies everywhere were being ripped apart as if they were made of paper. The room literally felt like it had exploded, enough so that Chuck made a quick look towards the bomb just to make sure.

Both Chuck and Castle hugged each other close, bracing themselves as the storm of death and destruction reigned down around them.

It took only minutes but finally the sounds of pain and screaming ended. Sarah and Kate both rushing over to make sure their men were safe.

After opening his eyes, sensing Sarah next to him, Chuck happened to catch Kate changing back to her human form, Sarah already changed. He quickly looked to Castle, shocked and a little scared that maybe Castle didn't know what he had. Fortunately, by the huge grin on Castle's face as he stared at Chuck, told Chuck all he needed to know.

Castle just looked at Chuck, grinning from ear to ear. "I told you. Our girlfriends our so damn cool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you enjoyed this break from reality. Have a good week.**


	8. Chapter 8 49B

**A/N: Been a while, but I'm back and hopefully here to stay.**

**This is unbeta'd as my beta is currently busy with my new story, so I apologize for errors. **

**I don't own Chuck!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 49B<span>  
><strong>

"I want you to go down and take care of this little problem my sweet pet." Lucifer gently ran his hand over the long, silky, strands of darkened hair, of his prized pet. He'd gotten the sense that his only begotten was taking the 'cover' relationship a little too far. At first he didn't even give it thought, knowing how ruthless and evil his daughter was. But the signs kept pointing towards something else happening. He could feel the changes... the separation between he and his daughter. That is why it was now time to call upon his prized pupil.

"My Master, I will go and do what thou hath commanded me." The ruthless pet couldn't help but give a toothy smile realizing she had an opportunity to get back at the demon bitch who was always Father's favorite. She dreamt about this day and now it was about to come to pass.

"My little sweet one, I do want you to remember though you are there to observe and report. While I know you and my daughter have a... a history, I don't want you to engage in anything but an observatory role. Once I receive your report, then you will be given the proper commandment."

Even though she knew she was going to ruin this whore, she did not want to upset Father. "Yes Father, I understand."

"Good my pet. Now you will be sent down tonight so go and prepare."

"Just one thing father, what shall my earthly name be so that the One will address me appropriately?"

Satan thought about it for a minute when he finally replied, "Your earthly name shall be Forrest. Now go my pet."

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>"Honey are you okay?" Chuck was concerned about Sarah lately. After the very successful and very thrilling, not to mention completely erotic trip to New York, Sarah had been... well she'd been acting different lately.<p>

Sarah took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, which was something she never had to do before. But ever since they got back, she'd been feeling off. Not sick as in the human sense, but she wasn't up to par with her normal behavior. As evidenced by the fact her and Chuck had only made love twice since the trip three days ago. Yeah, something was way off with her she mused. "Chuck I told you, stop worrying about me."

Chuck stood there giving her the get real look.

Sarah just shook her head, her golden curls bouncing playfully side to side against her cheeks. Even though she knew Chuck wouldn't let it go, she was not quite ready to pour her heart out to him.

Chuck could tell she was stalling as he tried to look deep within her eyes. He truly was concerned because usually Sarah was the epitome of a night owl. Lately though, she'd been so tired at night and had been sleeping a lot lately, or at least more than usual. Even so, he didn't want to push her. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "Well if you need anything, please let me know. There might not be much I can do, but I'll do anything for you." Chuck reached for her to hold her close.

Sarah knew it was time to have 'The Talk'. She just couldn't go on like this and she had to tell Chuck how she felt. Reluctantly she pulled away, making sure to still keep both hands on the side of his face, leaning her forehead in so she wouldn't lose their intimate connection. "Chuck. I guess it's time we talk."

Chuck suddenly became concerned seeing the look in Sarah's eyes; it was obvious something was bothering her and it must be serious enough that she would want to 'talk' about it. "What exactly to you want to talk about?"

Sarah looked to the ceiling as if to find answers there. "I just can't do this anymore Chuck. I can't keep this up."

Chuck gave her a concerned look, not liking one bit where this was going. "What do you mean Sarah? I thought everything was fine. I thought you were happy." Chuck was shaking his head, trying to not let himself go where his mind was heading.

"And that's why I can't go on like this anymore Chuck. Don't you see?" Sarah blew out a quick breath, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She hated doing this to him but in light of recent events, there was no way she could go on like it was. She knew that it couldn't last and in all honesty, she didn't want it too.

Chuck's heart felt like it was exploding. "Sarah, why would you say that? After all we've been through, after everything. And you now say you don't want this anymore?" Chuck still was in a state of disbelief.

Sarah scrunched up her face in a determined look. "No! I don't want this anymore, I don't want to continue. I've had enough and I'm through." Sarah looked away. "I'm done Chuck."

Chuck got up, and suddenly started pacing. After all they had been through, he thought… no he knew they were closer than this, but why was Sarah saying these things. "I just don't understand Sarah. Why would you want what's between us to end?"

Sarah was becoming livid at the fact Chuck was even questioning her. He should be supportive of this. She suddenly stood and pinned him against the wall. "What's your problem anyway? Don't you think you're acting a little selfish? Huh? Why can't you see that this is what I want… Wait a minute; did you just say 'us to end'?"

Chuck just gave her a look like duh.

Suddenly Sarah realized the predicament. "Oh Chuck, no. I meant I'm done being a demon. I want to be… well I want to be a real girl. I want to be your real girl." Suddenly the full force of what Chuck thought hit her and she instantly held his face in her hands, kissing him so tenderly, realizing her mistake.

Chuck was in complete and utter shock. First at the fact that this conversation had completely been misinterpreted. And secondly, the fact Sarah had just brought up the fact she wanted to be human. "You're not breaking up with me then? And ouch." Chuck rubbed the side of his arm where he was sure a bruise was going to form.

Sarah grabbed his cheeks a little harder than necessarily. "Chuck, for the smartest person on the planet, you can be so dense sometimes. Why would you even think I would leave you? I mean serious Chuck?"

She did have a point and it wasn't the first time the word 'dense' had been used to describe his ability to not think clearly when it came to understanding the opposite sex. Matter of fact, Ellie had used many a term to describe this exact thing about him while growing up.

Sarah calmed down a bit, finding Chuck's demeanor just so damn adorable. If he even knew the extent of her love, he'd never question anything about her again. Of course, if he ever did know the true extent, that might not be good in her case. He could pretty much get anything he wanted, anytime he wanted. Of course that might be her benefit too…

It was obvious his fiance was once again in her own world. Chuck was finally able to focus back in on what the original intent of the conversation was. It was then he also flashed, focusing on the details of what Sarah was asking.

Sarah was not expecting Chuck to out of the blue flash, it concerned her a little as she held him close waiting for the flash to end. "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Chuck's eyes widened, realizing the information he just obtained on who could help them. "Sarah, have you ever heard of someone called, Orion?"

**{* * *}**

* * *

><p>Chuck was still trying to organize his thoughts on how exactly to find this Orion person. Unfortunately they had been called into Castle for an emergency meeting with Casey and the higher ups.<p>

Sarah was not too happy about the meeting especially since it interrupted her and Chuck's time. She was also in a crabby mood anyway, still not able to shake her nightly illness. Add to that the fact she had a very bad feeling creeping up from her gut. She just knew this meeting was not going to be good. That was also why she was clinging more tightly to Chuck, even to the point of overbearing as her instincts kicked in to protect him.

Chuck was lost in his own world as the monitor came to life and a not to happy looking Angel Beckman appeared. Chuck noticed instantly her more than usual sour attitude. She almost displayed a look of disgust as she stared at Sarah and Chuck.

"Well you two did it this time." Beckman just shook her head.

Sarah did not like that look as she felt the temperature in the room start to drop. Even Casey was fidgeting, and he never fidgeted. "What exactly did we do this time?"

Beckman didn't have to answer as Forest made quite the entrance, appearing out of nowhere to come stand right next to Chuck.

Sarah was ready to attack, knowing this demon scum. She would protect Chuck at all costs and no matter if this was her Father's favorite pet, the bitch was about to be ripped to shreds.

Beckman could tell the situation was about to escalate when she gave a nod towards Casey.

Casey hated doing this, especially since he and Sarah had been able to coexist at a non-lethal level. He was sure this would cause Bartowski to get his panties in a bunch but he had no choice. Either start an all-out war or nip the situation in the butt… literally.

Chuck could feel Sarah building with energy and he quickly flashed on the newest member of their little group. It didn't take him long to realize maybe letting his future wife have her way with this demon would be best. It was then he felt Sarah's body go limp.

"Casey, you stupid… son… of… a…" Sarah never finished as the enhanced holy water entered her butt from where Casey retracted the needle.

Chuck quickly caught her in his arms, lifting her the best he could. His anger was now focused on Casey. "What the hell are you doing Casey?" Chuck was quickly becoming enraged as he held Sarah closely in his arms.

Casey was not happy at the moment and the last thing he wanted to deal with was the One crying like a baby.

"Bartowski, the Arch Angel was instructed to do this."

Chuck quickly turned to the monitor, a look of anger as he stared down Beckman.

"This is Forest." Beckman in actuality wasn't too happy either, but Michael had told him Lucifer had insisted. Whatever Michael wants, Michael gets. "She is here to monitor you and Sarah."

Casey whispered to Chuck. "I told you to keep it in your pants."

Chuck snapped back around towards Casey. Chuck was not in the mood and although physically he didn't stand a chance against Casey, he was still the One, and someone was going to answer for doing this to Sarah.

"You can all go to…" Chuck really didn't know how to address the Demonkind. "Just go back to whatever hole you all crawled out of. The 'One' is not putting up with this." Chuck turned to head up the stairs, still holding his sleeping fiance in his arms.

"Actually you're not going anywhere idiot." Forrest grabbed his arm, applying as much pressure as she could, focusing all her hatred towards the weakling.

Chuck could not believe the pain he was feeling as it felt like his arm was being crushed in the grip of this Demon.

"I think that will be enough Demon Scum." Casey now approached the Demon, his essence starting to glow with a bright white light. "I might be subject to the will of Michael, but Chuck is still under my protection and I will not let harm come to him." Casey was not backing down.

The Demon knew she had gone a little too far. Sure she was one of the strongest Demons Hell hath ever born. But the Arch Angel was legend in the depths of Hell and she was not about to get into an all-out battle with one of the most powerful beings in Heaven.

Forrest released her grip as she just smiled a huge toothy grin. "As you wish oh mighty one." Forrest gave a mocking bow. "But don't be fooled oh great one. I came here to do a job and it is up to you to make sure this demon bitch doesn't get in my way." It took everything Forrest had to not rip the now sleeping only begotten into shreds. But she knew now was not the time.

Chuck was so confused, not knowing exactly who was on his side or what exactly the presence of this new Demon really meant. "Casey?"

Casey did not want to get involved with the Ones lady feelings but he owed the kid an explanation. Casey turned to his superior. "I need a few moments alone with Chuck and then we will commence with the unpleasantries."

Chuck's eyes shot wide open. If that didn't sound ominous Chuck thought to himself.

"Very well. We expect a full report in two days and then we will determine the proper course of action." Beckman gave a disgusted look at Sarah. "And make sure to keep a leash on that one." Then she was gone.

Forrest knew now was not the time for a confrontation. That would come later. For now she would give the special little group their space. She didn't say a word as she turned and headed out of Castle.

"You wanna tell me what's going on Casey?" Chuck still held Sarah in his arms but he was quickly becoming tired as he went to sit down in a chair, still holding Sarah close to him.

"Look kid. I warned you that this relationship of yours was going to cause problems. I mean you do realize she is the spawn of Satan do you not?"

Chuck was so angry, he was so tired of this label. "Casey you know she is much more than that and you know how much she means to me."

"Well no shit Sherlock, why do you think she is still here. The original decree was to send her to outer darkness until this situation was rectified. I fought to not let them do that." Casey tried to calm the kid down.

"I still don't understand Casey. I mean look at her." Chuck lifted her a bit so Casey could see how harmless she was.

"Chuck she just has to stay… well she has to stay contained."

Chuck was in shock. "What do you mean contained?" Chuck did not like the sound of that.

Here it goes Casey thought. He really didn't want to deal with all this emotion. "You know what Sarah would have done to that Demon. But you have to understand that Forrest was sent by Lucifer himself so you know this has to happen no matter if we agree or not." Casey tried to portray confidence although even he wasn't certain the containment room would hold Sarah when she finally woke.

"There is no way I'm allowing anything to happen to her Casey. And I'm definitely not going to do anything that other Demon wants. I mean Casey, this is Sarah. She's your partner."

Casey was struggling with this and he hated that the One had this effect on him. He lifted a hand to check to make sure Sarah was okay. Not only to satisfy himself but to calm Chuck down before he did something they would all regret. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chuck just looked as his partner held his hand on Sarah's head. "What? What's wrong Casey?" Chuck did not like the look on the Arch Angels face.

Casey could not believe this was actually happening as he shook his head, not believing what he knew. "Oh you really did it this time dumb ass."

Chuck had a look of confusion. "What?" He couldn't understand as he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Casey shook his head as he leaned closer to Chuck making sure no one could over hear him. "You did it now Bartowksi. Your girlfriend here, you know, the only begotten of Satan. Well she is with child."

Chuck's mouth dropped as he looked down at Sarah and then back at Casey. He shook his head trying to understand exactly what the Arch Angel had just said. "When you say with Child, do you mean she's… she's pregnant?"

Casey slapped Chuck upside his head. "Way to go Chuck. It's really going to hit the fan now."

Chuck was still confused. How was that even possible? Sarah being with child? He knew it was possible from the information in the Intersect, but the odds were almost a million to one that a human and demon could procreate. It went against the laws of heaven and hell. But that would sure explain the last couple days.

Casey knew he had to come up with a plan. This threw everything in a big barrel of crap. He may be one of the greatest warriors of Heaven, but being born of holiness, he knew that the creation of a child was one of the most sacred things in the world. It was instilled in his being that he could not let harm come to this child. But he had better come up with a plan and quick because once Satan and Michael found out, there was going to be heaven and hell to pay.

Casey gently lifted Sarah in his arms, giving a look to Chuck to assure him everything was okay. "You need to call your sister Chuck. There is no way I'm locking Sarah up in containment." Casey made sure Forrest was nowhere to be seen. That was a problem they would deal with later. "You need to tell Ellie what's going on and make sure she keeps Sarah safe and… and far away."

Chuck was still trying to process the fact that he was going to be a dad. Hearing his sister's name though brought him around. "Oh is Ellie going to have a fit."

Casey just looked at Chuck like he had no idea what he was talking about. "I think your sister is going to surprise you." Casey already knew how close Ellie and Sarah had gotten and although Chuck's protector still had issues with their relationship, he knew Ellie would do everything she could to protect Sarah and Chuck and her soon to be nephew.

Chuck realized Casey might just be right. There was a lot going on that he was still processing but if Casey wanted him to call his sister, then he knew it was the right thing to do. Still though, he was a little nervous about this call. He nervously fished out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

He tapped his foot as he looked nervously over at his sleeping future wife in the arms of the Arch Angel. It didn't take long for Ellie to answer. "Hey sis. Guess what…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If your interested, I will be posting a new story on Sunday. If you liked vs. True Friendship I think you will like my new story. I've had a lot of fun writing it. Hope everyone is still going strong in the Chuck fandom and I truly apologize for such a long hiatus.**


End file.
